That Vampire of The Manor
by JuneEquinox
Summary: AU. Curiosity has brought me into that manor, the one they say is haunted. Pure excitement filled my heart only to be replaced by raw fear as I laid my eyes on that terrifying yet beautiful creature of the dark. KanameXZero
1. Prologue

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions.

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm sure you readers don't know who I am, but I'm not new to the site, instead I've just changed my pen name! I'm formerly known as BrideOFsataN and now I've changed it since it's indeed kinda scary and I made it on one of my emo moments about three years back. Soo if anyone know me (I doubt that), please drop a reviewXD! It's been quite a while since I posted anything in this site, but now I've came back with a yaoi, well, it's shonen ai for now, maybe in later chapters... (Damn I can't wait!V) For those of you who've read my other VK fanfics titled 'Cross Mayhem' (It's ZeroXOC), don't worry it's not discontinued, I'm just having a writer's block, or probably I'm just lazy... Sorry guys m(-_-)m Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

Adults usually have these stories to scare children.

They usually tell them as bedtime stories or as a warning for forbidden things their children better avoid.

Well, this is one of them.

It is standing right in front of me, still strong and creepy after all these years, just like how I first saw it when I first started to acknowledge things.

This house is one of the first things I remember.

It's not actually a house, really. It's more like a manor, a huge manor, accompanied with tall iron gates and an invisible sign saying: 'keep out!'. It's located in the middle of the woods, quite far from civilizations and my little house in the small town.

People find the manor rather intimidating and they tried to avoid it as far as possible, some say it's abandoned and might I say... Haunted. But that's only what they want you to believe.

I, for one, find the 'haunted manor' quite endearing. It picked my curiosity, I can already picture what kind of things I'll find if I'm able to get past those locked doors. My young seven year old soul is already full of excitement just by thinking of it.

Now, here I am standing just in front of the big front doors, staring at it intently. The summer sunshine filtering through the thick maple leaves barely casting any light upon the bleak scenery, instead only providing quivering shadows upon the manor's rooftop and walls, further improving the haunting atmosphere the bulding's already renown for.

I was able to slipped past the iron gates as my curiosity has led me. Curiosity and a bored mind has made me bold, I've never been this close to the haunted manor before. I hope I could gain something out of this.

Ah look, the doors opened on their own. How convinient, now I just have to step in and I'll be able to explore the very thing that has been my obsession ever since the first time I laid eyes on it.

So I took a step forward, assured nothing will go wrong, a big smile on my face, adrenaline pumping madly in raw excitement in my veins. I walked past the front doors as it closed behind me, right before the darkness devours me completely.

Not knowing what kind of beast lays there, eyes red with thirst over my blood.

* * *

End! Well it's only the prologue, things get better and longer in the next chapter! Review and I might update faster!

!Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 1

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions. On with the story!

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, alerts and faves guys! I actually update faster because of the lovely reviews! Really, you guys made my day! I was watching The Tourist yesterday but I culdn't concentrate since I just read my first three reviews! I just wanna jump out of the seat and scream to the world!XD Anyway I'll answer your reviews here for the sign of my absolute gratitude and appreciation!

fujoshii92: Yup he's still seven years old (Oops I made him a bit too young haven't I?) Well... It might appear kinda shota in the first few chapters but I promise we'll move on and find the romance when Zero's already a teenager^^

Love332: Yes he is! And me too! *slap herself* Thanks for the review!

KazeKirran: I'm glad you find my story interesting. I hope you find this first chapter interesting as well!^^

LuanRina: *squeal* I absolutely love your enthusiasm! I really hope this first chapter is worth your excitement *hugs back*

Amari-Chan: Yay thanks! I love compliments^^ Here's the first chapter!

ben4kevin: Sure thing! Here's the first chapter!

SonamySistah96: Yes Zero, let Kaname-sama finds you and let him eat you alive! *maniacal laughter* Gosh I love your review!XD Thanks a whole bunch for the review and here's the first chapter!

On with the story!

* * *

**ChapterI: The Vampire **

"_Curiosity killed the cat"_

I almost couldn't see anything.

The pale yellow light from the morning sun barely shown through the thick black curtains that are hanging from the windows. Some of them are torn apart, others are covered in cobwebs, just like half the things in the room are. Judging from this environment, is this manor really is abandoned? It surely looks like it is. That means there's nothing to be afraid of, right? I don't believe in ghost.

With that thought in mind I finally realized what room I am in. It seems that this is the foyer. It has three dust covered leather couches on the right side, with a coffe table in the middle, some pots with wilted flower sitting at the corners of the room, a huge cracked mirror on the left side and a grand staircase standing proudly on the northside of the room. This place used to be a house for aristrocrats it seems.

I walked across the room slowly, inspecting every furniture there, hoping to find some sort of treasure map, a trap door or even just a clue, perhaps? Instead, what caught my attention is the cracked mirror on the side of the room. It smooth yet dirty surface reflected the usual things I see when brushing my teeth. Silver hair, flawless skin, a pair of curious lilac coloured eyes. Even though the reflections are multiplied by various cracks the mirror endure, it still look perfectly the same like the ones at home. But it's only normal, isn't it?

Somehow it seems like I'm too enamoured by my own reflection on the mirror that I don't realize a dark shadow slowly creeping behind my back. When I finally took notice of something moving, it's already too late, the shadow's already right behind me and the last thing I see before it throw me to the farthest side of the room is a pair of starving blood red eyes staring back at me through the mirror in the darkness of the room.

My body crashed to the wall with a loud thump, the air is knocked out of my lungs and I'm having a hard time seeing who my attacker is. It seems this manor is not abandoned after all, and the resident... Is it, what I think it is?

My thoughts are cut short as the shadow lunged towards me and grab hold of my neck, securely pinning me to the wall behind. It gives a light squeeze which is enough to send me panicking and tried to pry off the strong hand around my neck frantically.

Oh God, I'm _so _dead.

"Who are you?"

I heard a soft voice, only above a whisper and open my eyes slightly, which I've unconciously closed before, only to find the creature right in front of me. Foreign red eyes holding my own lilac ones with so much intensity I couldn't even move a finger.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice, yes I can acknowledge him as a he, is dripping with anger and... Anxiety, I can see it from the dangerous glint in his eyes as well. Am I intruding his territory? I have to find my voice quickly then.

"I... I..."

"Answer me!"

"I- I just... Accidently wander in since the door... Is opened. That's all."

The being continues to stare at me for a moment, I still couldn't see his face from the lack of light in the dark room, all I know is that he's tall, probably taller that dad and that he have what it takes to shred me to pieces in a second. Scared is only an understatement to what I'm feeling right now, but I try not to let it shown, since it can only worsened my situation.

Suddenly, the hand around my neck is gone and before I know it, I have fallen back first to the hard wooden floor a little more than gently. My surprised gasp echoed through the space around us and I found my gaze trailing back towards the still concealed face of the creature, only now the light intensify from beneath the drawn curtains. It seems like it's noon already.

"Go."

The light found its way into the room, drawing a single white line to the otherwise black surroundings, moving along towards his face.

And then I see it.

"Now."

I quickly scrambled to my feet in sheer panic and I run as fast as I can to the direction I know to be the exit hurriedly before slamming the front door behind me. I almost missed that velvety voice coming after me saying:

"And don't come back."

My heart pounded in my ears, cold sweat breaking through my skin and my feet seem like they've gone limp. I slipped slowly down to the floor of the porch, my back still pressing against the large double doors but I know he won't come after me now. The images of what I saw earlier when the light caught his face still haunted me and bring the hairs on the back of my neck to stand out. I'm sure now, of what kind of creature I've enganged just mere seconds ago in that darken room. The blood red eyes, the speed, the strength, the pale, flawless skin, the beautiful face and then there're those perfect white glistening _fangs_...

"_Vampire_..."

The words sounded foreign yet familiar as it rolled off my tongue. I still remember perfectly what my master has taught me about them. They're dangerous, they're an abomination to God's law, one should have at least one anti vampire weapon if one ever crossed paths with one of them, if not the best option is: run. I should consider myself lucky that the vampire earlier decided not to suck the life out of me, then again... Why didn't he?

"Damn! It's already this late?"

I lifted myself up as I realized how many hours has passed since I decided to take a walk in the woods. Now I've got to get back home or mom'll be furious. I slipped past the iron gates and sprinted back the way I first came, only sparing a single glance back towards the haunted manor as I felt eyes, crimson eyes watching me from afar.

XXX

"Zero! I thought you said you were only going to stretch your legs at the park! Look at the time now! You made me worried sick you know!"

I smiled apologetically at my twin brother, Ichiru, apparently he has been given the task of talking sense into me since mom is busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sorry, Ichiru. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess." I lied.

"Hmph! You should have at least take me with you, I was bored to death since you've left and I don't have anyone else to talk to! Dad's working, mom's busy and everytime I said I want to go look for you she said I should stay in bed!"

"That's because you're sick Ichiru, you can't help it."

"I'm always sick! Uh I can't stand it. When will I be able to play outside like you do everyday?"

"Soon, Ichiru. Now go to bed."

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I already have plenty of that when you're gone."

"Fine, just go to the bedroom. I'll join you in a bit and we'll find something fun to do."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yay! Okay, I'll wait upstairs!"

My eyes follow the retreating back of my twin walking up the stairs in an ecstatic rush more than necessary. Ichiru has been a sickly child since he was born, so I as the healthier and stronger twin have to look after him, since mom and dad are busy a lot I have been acting like a personal caretaker for Ichiru. It's not like I don't like it, instead I feel like it's my responsibilty and I do love my cute brother to death, so yeah, I don't mind at all, I rather enjoyed it, really.

I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water from the dispenser. I'm parched from that earlier events in that manor, I could still feel that strong hand tightening against my windpipe, petrifying me with fear.

As I've taken the glass into the dishwasher, I can accompany Ichiru in bed now but before I made it to the stairs, mom's voice called to me from around the corner.

"Zero, where've you been? You missed lunch."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I was having too much fun at the park." I lied again.

"Well, don't do that again. Someone has to take care of Ichiru when I'm busy, Zero."

"I know, mom. Hey, can I go now? Ichiru is waiting for me upstairs."

"Alright. Oh, and Zero?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Don't forget to give Ichiru his pills. The doctor said it has to be taken everyday."

"Got it!"

I ran up the stairs the way Ichiru had gone to and into the second floor hallway, finding my way to his bedroom I pushed open the door only to be greeted by a cheerful Ichiru already seated on the bed.

"Zero, here, here!"

I smiled warmly at him before taking a seat on the spot he has patted beside him.

"So! What should we do? Watch some movies? Draw together? Play some board games? Oh I know! Wait, I don't know! I want to do all of them! Uh... You decide!"

I chuckled at his antics. "Calm down, Ichiru. We have to take your medication first before we play."

"Eww!" Ichiru made a face. "You mean those nasty pills mom gave me yesterday? I have to take them again? No way! They're disgusting."

"Well, you have to take them everyday if you want to get better quickly. Now, where is it? I remember mom gave them to me this morning..."

I ignored the disgusted face Ichiru is making and rubbed against my pants pocket. There's nothing there. I remember slipping them there before walking out of the house... I checked the other pocket but still found nothing. Odd. I clearly recalled them being given to me this morning.

"Hmm..."

I flipped through the memories of today in my head, they're still fresh and vivid, since nothing much has happened except that exceptional meeting in the manor. I know mom gave me those pills this morning before I decided to take a 'walk' and ended entering that manor in the middle of the woods. I found nothing there that even close to what I thought would be there and instead met my first ever vampire. He knocked me to the wall and kept me there while threatening me with his presence. Right after I found out what he is, I made a quick exit and slammed the door behind me. Supposedly if the pills were to fall out of my pants pocket, when would it be?

"Oh hell no..."

Those goddamn pills must have fallen out of my pocket when that vampire knock me to the wall!

"What? What's the matter Zero? You couldn't find them? Yay! Lucky me!"

That would have meant... I have to return to that horror house once more in order to retrieve it?

"That's right Ichiru... Lucky _you_..."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Phew, first chapter's been succesfully posted! I hope you don't mind if there's any grammar mistakes there... I'm bad with grammar... Well, I hope you enjoyed it though, I'll be so happy if you do!^^ Things may start a little slow, but I hope you'll continue reading it until the end!

Oh and happy new year! (again) I can't believe it's finally 2011, it's sure is fast, 2010 has been quite a year for me. Anyway read and review! The more the review, the faster the update!^^

Okay, now I've got to get upstairs and watch the firework show going!^^


	3. Chapter 2

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions.

Author's Note: Hello dear readers! I've finally updated! I actually have a bit of decision problems when I'm writing this chapter and the next one so it took some more time than the last chapter, but it's all been taken care of now (sorta) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Here's the review replies:

irmina: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!^^ Here's the second encounter!

Vampire Lover 4ever n ever: lol here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

LuanRina: Oh my, I always love your long reviews and excitement!XD Yay I'm glad you like my version of Kaname-sama and Ichiru's presence as well! I do have a thing for forbidden relationships such as twin*cough*cest*cough* Aww thank you for saying that, I really need someone to say that, now I've grown more confident because of it!^^ Here's the next chapter!

Amari-Chan: You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing as well! And for saying Ichiru's kawaii!^^ Here's the next chapter!

Love332: lol I totally agree with you!^^ Yup, they'll be friends all right. But not for long... *laughing mysteriously*

ben4kevin: He'll do *beep* aaaand *beep* to Zero when he came back! Muahahahaha! ...Nah, they'll just talk...

KazeKirran: Welll... If I'm going to tell you I must kill you first... Muahahahaha ...Um Yesss I'm thinking about it, but there's still more chapters to go... Please be patient with me But they do meet again in this chapter:)

SonamySistah96: lol Thanks! Your review really made me smile!^^ Well wait no more, here's the next chapter!

lili974WOLF: Merci! Je suis Indonesienne!^^

On with the story!

* * *

**ChapterII: The Blood **

"_Do vampires still have sincerity in their veins?"_

"That's right Ichiru... Lucky _you_..."

I can't believe I could be such a scatter brain sometimes, how could I left those all too important pills back inside the monster's den?

Ichiru's laughter broke my thoughts.

"Of course I am! So, Zero, what should we play now? Othello? Chess? I'm going with chess, you'll be the white again, right?"

"Um, okay... Ichiru?"

"Yes, Zero?"

I looked out the bedside window toward the bright yellow sky mixing with a bloody red color of dusk turning the far off horizon into a deep orange color. Soon it will be dark outside, I absolutely don't want to return there by nightfall.

"Uh could you... Survive without your pills for a while? Um only today, I mean."

"Oh sure! It's not like it will kill me or anything."

"Great. Sorry, Ichiru."

"That's alright. Your turn, Zero."

"Hey I thought white should move first!"

"You're taking too long. Woops your turn's taken again."

"No fair. Ichiru!"

I suppose I'll return tomorrow morning, and for today I should at least live the life I've got to the fullest since tomorrow I'm going to _die_.

XXX

I found myself in front of the haunted manor yet again. I know I shouldn't be here, I know it's late for me to realize that but yesterday I just couldn't help it, I guess curiousity got the best of me and now, I should atone for my sin.

I slipped past the rusty iron gates and climbed the steps to the wooden front porch, my muddy shoe print from yesterday still left there completely untouched. I noticed this time the doors are not opening for me again so I try to push it open. What luck, it open and I have difficulty trying to decide wether I should knock on the door first or not. I decided to knock.

"Excuse me?"

There's no answer, so I walk myself in cautiously. Seemingly vampires have high sense of hearing so there's no reason for me to make myself as quiet as possible, since he will hear me nonetheless and I'll only make a fool of myself. Unless, he's out hunting or asleep somewhere in the manor which means nothing'll wake him up even when the building is burned to the ground. That's why I politely made myself known before walking in.

The place is the same, still empty and as dark as I left it before, or probably even worse, the curtains are drawn even tighter than yesterday. There's no sign of any vampire though, for now at least.

I lower myself into a kneeling position and started searching those pills on the ground. I don't remember taking them out from my pocket and leaving them behind on any of the furnitures so if they fell out when I was knocked over the first thing I search at should be the floor.

The darkness is making it hard to see though, but still I try to find them as fast as I can before I lose track of time like last time and get home only after it's late at noon. I don't like to make Ichiru and mom worry. So I rubbed against the dusty wooden floor more hastily only to find nothing but one or two rubbishes.

"Oh come on, where is it?"

"You're here again."

I froze at the familiar voice, unable to move for about a second, before looking back through my shoulder at the source of the voice I already know of. My hands trembled as I meet those eyes again, only they're not blood red and menacing anymore, today they're a deep shade of warm honey brown color, calm yet agile at the same time.

"I told you not to come here again."

His voice is also different, even though it's still only a little bit above a whisper, when yesterday it seems filled with venom and dangerous intent, today it's soft, almost gentle, and light, almost relaxed.

"I- I'm sorry. I was just-..."

"What are you looking for?"

"Uh..." I averted my gaze from his eyes. They make me nervous. "I'm looking for my brother's medicine. They accidently fell out of my pocket yesterday when you... When I fell. Hope you don't mind me looking for it now, they're kinda important... So... I..."

My heart is beating like mad, all I could think of is that he's going to laugh at my stupid excuse and equally stupid foolishness for this suicide attempt then he's going to finish the job he neglected yesterday and suck my blood dry. Yeah, that's the most possible outcome.

But instead, my worry turns out for nothing as he said one most wonderful syllable I've ever heard:

"Oh."

I almost toppled to the floor in relief as I heard him. Did I hear wrong? No, it seems. Is he joking? No, he doesn't seem the type. Is this a trap? No, I certainly hope not.

I resume checking the floorboard as he leans against the wall, watching me intently, almost curiously. As minutes ticked by, I grow a bit frustrated for not finding the cursed pills yet. I'm getting a bit bold by moving the dust covered furnitures around in front of their vampire owner who doesn't even do anything for the last couple of minutes, just leaning against the wall and keep staring at me like I'm some weird and rare specimen. Is he trying to figure out my blood type or how tasty I am? Is that it? If that's it, I'm so going out of here. Sorry, Ichiru, you're going to have to sacrifice yourself for me. But hey, that's what brothers do, don't they? Yeah right.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, the vampire put his hand into his long black coat and pull out something that looks like a plastic bag with my twin's name written on it in big letters: ICHIRU.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

He dangles it in front of my face nonchalantly, like he isn't aware of how much effort I put into finding it in the last couple of minutes when I'm clearly trying my hardest right in front of his face. So I snatched the plastic bag containing the pills out of his hand, not completely unaware of his slightly amused expression as I half glared half glower at him. Though I _do_ feel relieved inside.

"Yes it is. Thank you." Oh, and you could have told me sooner if you have it.

"You're welcome."

I quickly get on my feet and head towards the door, ready to leave this place and not going back again, but his voice stops me.

"Is your brother sick?"

The question is optional, I can ignore it if I want to and continue leaving this place but instead, I answer, my voice comes out like a recording.

"Yes he is. He has been sick for a long time. Ever since he was born he has always been frail."

"I see. So those pills are suppose to heal him then?"

I answer again. It's like he's putting a spell on me. My mouth moves on its own.

"Not quite. The doctor said it'll reduce the pain and slow down the process of whatever sickness he's having."

"A pity."

"Yes it is."

"Tell me, do you love your brother?"

"Yes, I love him so much. More than anyone else."

"More than anyone?"

"More than anyone."

"Then, if I say there's a cure for your brother's sickness, would you search for it?"

"Of course."

"If I give you some would you accept it?"

"Of course."

"Fine, then here it is."

My recently hypnotized mind suddenly snapped into reality as something warm and wet drip down into my cheek from above. I touched it gently with my fingers and brought it to the front of my face. Blood. Crimson blood. Crimson, fresh, red blood.

"It's my blood. Take it. It'll help your brother heal."

"What? Are you insane?"

I forgot the fact that I'm calling a vampire crazy in person as I'm too in panic as he continues to drizzle me with his blood while I'm having a bit of difficulty of retaining it with my hands.

"No, I'm not. Trust me. My blood is in a much higher level of purity than any other vampires. It's rare, it's almost nonexistent. People would kill for my blood."

"I don't care! You're hurting yourself. Stop it! I'll be able to heal my brother even without your help!"

"You can't. Those pills can't heal him. Well, at least not as efficiently as my blood-... What are you doing?"

I covered his bleeding wrist with my hands, trying to stop the blood. The blood keep flowing for a while, but a second later, it stops and all that's left is a pale flawless skin, not even a scar remain.

"What the- Oh I forgot you're a vampire."

"You don't want to heal your brother?"

"Of course I want to, but not this way. Not using your blood. It's sick. No offense."

"Why?"

"Because it hurt, right? When you cut your wrist like that. I once cut my palm with a switchblade when I'm cutting an apple for my brother, it hurts so much. You got to feel that too, right? Even though you're a vampire and it heals so quickly..."

I stopped my sentences. I noticed the vampire in front of me is eyeing me in some sort of an odd way, like he's mad, but not quite mad, like he thinks I'm crazy, but not crazy enough, it's like he's curious, but I'm not sure why.

"Is that so? You're a peculiar human."

"Uh... I am?"

"Yes you are. I've never met someone who ever deny my blood."

"Really?"

"Yes. Which make the more reason for me to give it to you. Don't worry, it's only a scratch, it'll heal in no time."

"I told you, I don't need it."

"Are you sure? It'll not only heal your brother, it'll make him stronger, you said he was born frail? Well not anymore, he'll be normal now, maybe even more. His abilities will increase, his senses will be heightened, but not as high as us vampires." He looked at me questioningly. "Are you still saying you don't need my blood?"

"Uh... I..."

"There's no need for second thoughts. I won't ask anything in return. I'm sure you'll return the favor willingly yourself."

"Don't count on it."

He smiled, just like earlier, amused and satisfied. Even though he rarely smiled I couldn't bring myself to feel comfortable with it, let alone liking it.

So I watch in dismay as he cut himself again with his nail, this time it's his forearm and he lets the blood slowly drip into a tiny bottle.

"Here, I planned on giving you more than that but since you refuse, I'll give you only a small amount."

"Great. Thanks."

I eyed the glass bottle for a while and the shiny liquid inside it. How am I supposed to convince Ichiru to drink a vampire's blood? He'll be repulsed. But, If what the vampire said is true... I slip the bottle along the pills inside my left pocket.

"You're welcome. Farewell for now."

Not a moment later, I found myself already outside the haunted manor, followed by a strong blow of wind closing the large doors with a loud thump right in front of my face.

Huh. So much for dying.

XXX

I hurriedly run up the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house and slam open the door of my twin's bedroom, only to find him gasping for breath on the floor.

"Ichiru!"

"...Zero..."

"Here! Quickly, swallow them!"

I put two red pills into Ichiru's mouth and give him a glass of water to help him swallow them. A minute later, his breath starts to become even.

"...Thanks, Zero. That was close."

"No, I'm sorry. If only I didn't lose the pills yesterday..."

"That's okay... That happens, right? Even to you." He smiled at me.

"Ichiru..."

Really, that was indeed close. The spasms and struggle for breath have becoming more and more frequent now. I feel terrified for my twin's health and being. Honestly, I should take responsibilty as the stronger twin as I have taken his strength when we were still in our mother's womb. I should be the one that died, not the one that took the life out of him and reserve only a little left only to make him suffer because of it. What has Ichiru done to deserve this fate?

"Zero! How's Ichiru?"

Suddenly mom came barging in through the door, her usually calm and beautiful face contorted into something of intense fear and worry. I can see little droplets of tears on the corners of her eyes.

"He's fine, mom. I gave him the pills on time."

"Oh thank goodness. Ichiru, are you feeling fine now? Are you still in pain?"

Mom crouched down and face Ichiru who's still sitting on the floor, from her outfit I can tell that she's about to go out.

"No, mom. I'm alright. Thanks to Zero."

"That's good to hear. Do you need something else?"

"No, I said I'm fine."

"Okay, well, if you need anything you can tell Zero, alright?"

"You're going out?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. There's this vampire... He's been a real handful for the association."

My parents are hunters for the vampire hunter association, they hunt and capture vampires who have been causing troubles and losing control over their bloodlust, usually they're the level E vampires, the lowest in the vampire classes, but lately, higher level vampires have been going out of control in their feeding as well, which mean less time at home for my parents and more time alone for Ichiru and me. Speaking of which, that vampire in the manor seems like a higher level vampire as well, but I don't recognize which class he is, my master hasn't taught me that yet. His aura is strong though, but he's only the first vampire I've ever encounter, maybe all vampires have that kind of aura.

"So, Zero, I'll probably be home by morning. So you don't have to wait for us, okay?"

I snapped back from my train of thoughts. I didn't hear anything mom said before she addressed me.

"Alright. Be careful mom."

"Of course, thank you sweetheart."

She kissed both of our forehead and leave the room. The sound of her footsteps echoing down the hallway and down the stairs before it's followed by the sound of the front door closing. An immediate silence filled the house.

"So, where have you gone to today?"

I whirled around to face Ichiru. "Oh the same, you know, the park." I lied again like yesterday.

"Really? You spend lots of your time there lately, is there something exciting there?"

You will never know. "Uh yeah, there're lots of kids so I never get bored."

"I see. It must have been fun..."

"Ichiru..."

The look on Ichiru's face is just devastating, he looks like has already given up hope. It just crushed me in the inside. I wish I could just take his place, that way he could be happy and be able to play outside like he always wanted to. But I can't, It's just impossible, the only option is to find something that'll be able to accurately heal him once and for all. If only I have that something... Wait, I do have it, right?

I touch my left pocket and find the tiny bottle that the vampire gave me is still there. I pick it out and check the content. It really is blood no matter how you look at it. Will Ichiru want to drink this?

"What's that?"

"Uh..." I hide the bottle between my palms. "Nothing. It's just something I pick at the park."

"Oh."

"Hey, Ichiru?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be healthy?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I want to be healthy."

"You'll do anything to be healthy, right?"

"Yes, of course. As long as it's nothing embarrasing."

I laughed weakly. "No, it's not. Then... Would you drink this then?"

I show Ichiru the small bottle filled with red substance in front of his face. He seems to be inspecting it curiously. I wonder if he knows what this really is?

"Oh, sure. Why not? It's like fanta, right? Or a strawberry juice or that pinkish cold medicine."

"Well..."

I clamped my mouth shut before I tell Ichiru what it really is. He doesn't need to know what it is, right? At least not now. I bet if he knows it he'll refuse it right away. Come on, a family of honored vampire hunters relying on the blood of their prey? It's insulting. But I don't know if it'll work like that vampire said, I just want to try everything I can for my twin brother, no matter what the consequences are.

"Yes. It's like those cold medicines. It should heal you more efficiently than other medicines." Or so _he _says...

"Oh. Cool."

Ichiru gulped down the content of the bottle in one swell gulp. It's really a small amount after all.

"Do you feel anything?" I asked curiously.

"No. I feel normal."

Damn vampire...

"Oh. Oh well." There goes my last hope. "Ichiru-..."

"Wait. Zero?"

"Hm?"

"I feel funny. Something is wrong. Oh God, Zero?"

Ichiru started trembling and holding his stomach in the process. Is this the after effect?

"Wh- What? Ichiru!"

"Boom!"

What the- The little prick!

"That's so not funny, Ichiru." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He laughed mercilessly at my pouting face. "No, that's hilarious. I can't believe you actually buy it! You're so easy, Zero."

"Thanks."

"Oh well, let's just sleep. It's already nightfall. I feel sleepy."

I look toward the window and find the sky is already a deep dark blue color decorated with a brilliant view of stars twinkling in the far off distance. Hm, time sure flies swiftly this days.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I asked Ichiru who's already snuggling against the plush pillows.

"Yeah, of course! I couldn't sleep well if you weren't by my side, Zero. I always have nightmares. Come here." He patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

I obliged and got under the warm blankets with him. His face is like a split image of my own face, I feel like I'm looking at a mirror when I'm looking at him face to face like this, like with that mirror in the manor, only today he's a bit paler than me and soft red hues are covering his cheeks. I touch his forehead gently, it's warm, a bit too warm. I kissed his eyelids softly.

"Good night, Ichiru."

"Good night, Zero. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichiru."

Only a couple of minutes later, we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Tomorrow is another day and I silently hope I won't have to see that manor and that vampire again even when that warm honey brown eyes of his still keep haunting me even in my deepest of dreams.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Yay I've finally posted it! Now I'm going to sleep, since it's already past midnight in my country *yawn* Oh, a small announcement, since I'm going back to school in Thursday, I may not be able to update as quickly as I'm now. So if I update too slow, please be patient with me... I'll try to do my best!X3 Well, nighty night... Oh and do you know an anime called Shiki? Totally recommend it. I lost lots of time writing because of it... It's too good...

Read and review! Faster update if you do just that!^^


	4. Chapter 3

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions.

Author's Note: Oh my I'm sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! It's been, what, thirteen days? I'm sooo sorry! Please kill me! Oh but if I die I wouldn't be able to present you with more stories... So well, please forgive me! Btw, I noticed I've forgotten to put the disclaimer ever since the prologue, so I put it here now, before I get sued! Anyway, here's the review replies:

Raqueel: Thanks! Here's the long awaited update!^^

ben4kevin: I'm glad you like them! I think so myself. They're the cutest twins in the whole wide world! Thanks for reviewing!

Irmina: Well, he doesn't know for sure, but he knows that his blood will cure about everything so it doesn't matter. Thanks! I'm glad you like it^^ Of course, if they don't meet again, when will they have their lovey dovey relationship?XD

Amari-Chan: Yes, I think he's actually very nice deep down inside, but he's a vampire, he can't help it^^ Of course, they're always adorableXD Here's the next chapter.

KazeKirran: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.

kiba anaisa madhead: Thanks! Ooh and double thanks for mentioning about school! I really need that good luck^^ Here's the next chapter.

SonamySistah96: Yay! I'm glad you love it lol yes, I aways like to picture Kaname as someone who likes to tease his little Zero- chan. Thanks for finding that scene funny, I'm very glad I manage to entertain my dear readers!^^ Here's the next encounter!

LuanRina: Woow another long review! OMG, I love you!XD Thanks a whole bunch for loving it and finding it funny! I always love it when I find my readers to be entertained by my stories!^^ Don't worry, Ichiru'll be fine as of now, since our dear Kaname- sama has came to the rescue, so now there's nothing to fear! Oooh yesss Kiryuucest is the best twincest in the world! That's right, damn that school! I sooo missed my holiday... Thanks for being patient though, I really appreciate it:) Wow you know Shiki too? Great! It's like, my favourite anime now (well besides vampire knight) and I LOVE it too! It's so awesome! I wanna write a yaoi fanfic about it! *slaps herself* I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do! Oooh don't worry! (and don't die just yet!) Here's the long awaited next chapter to satisfy your craving! Sorry if it takes too long... Hope you like it and thanks for the awesome review!

Love332: Thanks! Yes, Zero- chan is indeed cute Well, you must to continue reading to find out!^^

lili974WOLF: Merci! Here's the next chapter^^

sairakanzaki: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

Jadeanime: Sure! Thanks for the review! Keep on reading!^^

GoddesofWrath: lol well that's one of the many ways Kaname have to entertain himself, but he doesn't mean any harm, I'm sure of that^^ Hmm yes, that's one way to put it:)

On with the story!

* * *

**ChapterIII: The Name**

"_Even though you hardly realize it, name matters, especially surnames"_

"I love you too, Ichiru."

The next morning I woke up to a sudden feeling of uneasiness washing over me, I trace the side where my twin is supposed to be, but finding no one, only a hollow space with what little heat left behind.

"Ichiru?"

There's no one in the room besides me, I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it's eight o'clock in the morning. I don't have to rush anything since it's summer vacation. I get down from the bed gingerly and walk out of the room, it seems Ichiru has woken up before me and left the room without me knowing. It's rare for him to wake up earlier than me, did he have to go to the bathroom or something?

I go and check the bathroom, he's not there. Where is he? The house is way too quiet, it seems mom and dad still haven't returned yet from yesterday's hunting activity, even though they said they'll be back in the morning. They tend to do that sometimes, maybe the association make them write reports as well.

I still can't find Ichiru anywhere in the second floor, maybe he's downstairs, what is he doing downstairs?

"Ichiru?" I called from the railing.

"Down here, Zero."

I make my way downstairs and find myself taken aback by the sight I see.

Ichiru is in the kitchen, stumbling around covered in something close to white powder and yellow paint while his hands are holding a small pink basin covered in the same substance.

"Morning, Zero!" He greeted cheerfully. "How's your sleep?"

"Ichiru, what are you doing in the kitchen? It's dangerous there, turn off the stove!"

"Oh don't be so uptight! I'm fine. Look, I'm making breakfast for you! Oh and mom and dad too."

"But you're not well enough!" I stormed across the hallway and into the kitchen, ready for an argument, I place my hand on his forehead. "Look, last night you still have a fever, I don't want to risk anything-..."

What?

"What fever, Zero?" He grinned childishly. "It's completely gone now."

I retract my hand and stare in disbelief. "You're right. I don't understand..."

"Me neither. But this morning suddenly I woke up with this newfound strength and stamina. All of my yesterday's problems are gone now, the fever, the headache, the struggle for breathing, even my body feels lighter now! I couldn't help leaving you behind in my excitement! Sorry Zero."

"That's alright..." I still can't quite catch up with his excited rambling. "Ichiru, tell me exactly what happened with you this morning."

"Huh, what for? Oh alright. This morning, my eyes suddenly flew open on their own, I don't know why and when I look at the clock, it's only seven! Can you believe that? I've never woken up that early on my own! Then when I look at you, you're still soundly asleep so I thought about sleeping again, but I can't, I feel too pumped up to ever sleep again! My head doesn't even hurt anymore and my feet just begging to be used! So I walk, no, run downstairs and started making breakfast for the four of us! Well, at first I only made for both of us but then I noticed by the rustling sound upstairs, mom and dad are home! That's why I started making more pancakes and that's when you called me from upstairs! You know, Zero, I haven't made these pancakes for a while, what do you think of them? They look good, right? Come on don't be shy! Have a taste, Zero!"

Ichiru pushed a piece of pancake into my mouth before I could protest, I don't have any other choice but to eat it. It tastes good. But then I noticed something weird in that overly excited and overly fast testimony.

"Wait. You hear rustling sound from upstairs? No way. Mom and dad's bedroom door is locked. You can't be serious about hearing their movement. Sometimes even their yelling came out only as mumbling sounds from downstairs."

"I dunno. I just heard them." Ichiru turn around from me and resumed cooking the pancakes. "I can't explain it, Zero. I just feel... Different today."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. You know, maybe that weird red medicine of yours is finally working, Zero."

"Weird red medicine?"

"Yes, the one you gave me yesterday. The one in the tiny bottle."

"Oh." The vampire's blood? Dear God. "That one."

"Yes, that one. Thanks a whole bunch, Zero. I feel completely refreshed now. Mmm don't the pancakes smell good?"

"Yes, they look delicious, Ichiru." So the words that the vampire said yesterday was actually true? I can't believe it, and yet, they're proving themselves right in front of my very eyes. Ichiru is healed? My twin brother is healed? He won't be sick and frail anymore. He's normal now, or maybe even more, just like he said.

I'm afraid I must go and see that brown eyed vampire of the manor again today.

XXX

I run down the path that leads toward the manor. The sugar maple leaves are falling all around me as I run, only to be scruched up under my feet as I took notice of my surroundings. It's noon now, the sun ray is shining at its best towards the thick yellow leaves of the sugar maple trees, most of them are still green in color but some are already changing into a yellow, almost orange color, soon it will turn into a briliant shade of red, close to crimson, resembling blood. This woods will be covered by it soon enough. It'll be autumn soon.

I found the manor directly in front of my eyes and slipped past the iron gates like usual, before barging in through the door, not bothering to be polite about anything anymore. I'm far too excited to even care.

The inside of the manor is dark and vacant as usual, I want to call him, I want to shout someone else's name, but I realize that I've never known his name, let alone ask for it. That's so impolite of me. So I call out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Mr. Vampire?"

There's no answer, so I call again. Still no answer. Has he gone out or something? Or is he asleep? It's noon after all. I should've known better and come here at night.

I turn toward the door to come back later tonight, but stop when I notice a presence from the corner of the room right behind me.

"Oh, it's you. I forgot you always come out without a sound."

He doesn't say anything, only continue watching me silently. I could barely make out his face in this dark room but I could clearly see his eyes, they're the same honey brown color as yesterday. Somehow that brings a gentle breeze of relief coursing through me.

"Uh aren't you suppose to be asleep? It's noon already."

"I can't sleep. You're too noisy."

That explains the slightly tired and bothered look on his face. Am I really that noisy? But, wasn't he up and about yesterday at this time as well?

"But yesterday-..."

"That was one thing, I want to give you back those pills you left behind. That's all."

_'Then why do you gave me your blood yesterday? You know it'll only make me come back the next day.'_ I decided not to voice that thought.

"Oh. Well, anyway, you're right! Ichiru, my brother is alright now! I can' believe it. You're actually right!" I couldn't quite keep the excitement from my voice.

"That's only natural isn't it?" He smiled slightly. "You thought I was lying?"

"No, of course not! It's just, you're actually not as bad as I thought! Really, now!"

He raised an elegant eyebrow at that statement, but I don't notice it.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't properly introduced myself, right? I'm Kiryuu Zero. What's your name?"

"Kiryuu... Zero?" He repeated.

"Yes. That's my name."

"Kiryuu... The Kiryuu family of vampire hunters?" He whispered the last bit in almost a whisper.

"That's right. My family are vampire hunters with a history that can be traced to a long time ago. That's what my master said. He said my family has been vampire hunters for so many generations and that I'm going to inherit it someday."

"... I see."

The look he's giving me is somewhat one of a mixture of deep sadness and longing. It's unnerving. Have my family ever crossed paths with him?

"Um how'd you know that?"

"I've heard about them." He answered solemnly. "They lived nearby."

"Yes, just down the hill. Outside the forest. Uh, Mr. Vampire, I haven't got your name."

"My name?"

"Yes, so that I can thank you properly."

He looks hesistant for a moment, but then he answers: "It's Kaname. Kuran Kaname."

"Kuran Kaname?" I tried to test how the name feels against my tongue. It feels good. "Then I'll call you Kaname!"

'Kaname' looks slightly puzzled at this. His dark eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in puzzlement. Am I being rude? I surely hope not.

"Umm it's just that, well, you look like you're only older than me by, what? Nine, ten years old? It feels kinda weird to call you by your surname and uh..." I tried to reason myself. "I would feel more comfortable by calling you by your first name, or should I just call you Kaname-san?"

He seems like he has came back from whatever place he was in and then he smiles at me. I realize that I like this smile of his the most, rather than those creepy, amused ones. "No, only Kaname is fine, Zero- kun."

"Oh, okay!" I beamed. My name sounded nice coming from his mouth as well. "That settles it then."

I'm about to turn around and leave, but his voice calls me back.

"There's something I need to tell you before you go, Zero- kun." He looks into my eyes. "It's about your brother."

"Huh? What about Ichiru?" I demanded. Don't tell me there's a side effect now! God, that's too late!

"You see..." His voice is calm though, it calms my anxiety right away. "The effect of my blood won't last very long. Soon he'll need more of it."

"What?" More vampire's blood? "How long will it lasts?"

"Considering it's his first intake and I only gave you a small amount yesterday, I think it'll last about four to five days."

"That long? Then what should I do?"

"You should take my blood regularly. Once a week or so. The longer you gave it to your brother , the sooner he'll be healed completely. Oh and the greater the amount will help as well."

"Huh? No way! Didn't I tell you before that I don't want to do that? I only took what you gave me yesterday because I thought it would be enough. I didn't know I should take your blood regularly. I don't want that!"

"It can't be helped. You see how much effect only a small amount of my blood can do to your brother? It will dissipate in a matter of days if you don't give him another amount."

"Why are you telling me this? What if it kills you?"

"Don't worry, it won't kill me." He chuckled softly. "As you've already noticed I'm a bit... 'Different' than any other vampires. You don't have to keep worrying about me, Zero-kun."

I'm a bit surprised he knows that I've been suspecting him to be different from others of his race, but maybe he's already seen it coming from knowing the fact that I come from a family of vampire hunters.

"Who- who's worrying about you? I'm worrying about my family!" Somehow, I don't know why, but I'm growing defensive after what he had just said.

"Your family? And why is that? Isn't what I am doing now is for the good of your family?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed my family is a family of vampire hunters. If the world knows I'm giving my brother vampire blood what'll people say? We'll be insulted. The association, they'll be furious. My mom and dad-..."

"You don't have to worry about that, as long as your actions go unnoticed, everything'll go well, don't you think? You've to think about your brother in a time like this, Zero- kun."

"... Why are you doing this? What good does it do to you?" I search his face and try to look past the honey brown depths of his eyes.

I honestly am curious about this vampire's attitude. His generosity, if I'm not already grateful, I'll be suspicious toward his actions. First he let me in into his manor but didn't bite me and instead he let me go. Second he gave me blood for the sake of my twin's health and asked nothing in return. Third, he graciously offered his blood again with an excuse of saying the amount of blood yesterday was not enough. Seriously, what's wrong with this vampire? Does spending too long time alone in this isolated manor is finally getting to him or what?

"From the looks on your face it seems that you're not completely believe in my good intent, Zero- kun." He smiled, this time it's the creepy one. "I'm doing this for nothing really, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just, you simply intrigued me, that's all."

"Intrigued you?" What's that suppose to mean?

"Yes, you're a human child, a hunter even, and yet... There's something about you..." His gaze seems to roam all over my body, I involuntarily feel goosebumps crawling under my sleeves. "...I couldn't quite place. You're different. That's right, different than any others, Zero-kun..."

For the briefest of seconds his gaze softened unbearably into that forlorn expression I manage to see just the day before. I really don't understand this vampire.

"Meaning?"

"I mean exactly what I said."

That means: Dead end. Well, enough with the meaningless conversation.

"Anyway, back to my brother. If he takes your blood regularly how long does it take to make him completely healthy?"

"I can't say for sure. I haven't tried doing this kind of favor for any human before."

"Are you trying to say that I should feel good about that?"

"Well, unpurposely yes."

I sighed. "What do you want in return?"

"What do I want?" He chuckled delightfully. "Zero, you're offering?"

I don't understand what he means by that, but his eyes flashed a deep shade of red, before turning back into its original honey brown color just as quickly as it first changed.

"Well, I don't want anything right now. But if only to make you satisfied and drown your suspicion you have about me. I'd say I like for you to visit once in a while."

"A visit?" Strange request.

"Yes, to take my blood." I made a face at that. "Well, not all of it, we can sit around and you know, talk."

"Talk?" Even stranger request.

"That's right." He looks around him. "It gets lonely here sometimes."

"Why don't you just get out?" I give him the most logical solution. "Go out of this manor. There's a town nearby, just down the hill."

"I know. But... I can't leave this place."

"Can't? Why?"

"It's not really a question of capability, it's a question of want. I don't want to leave this manor."

"Why not?"

"It holds too much memory." He said, his tone bitter and full of longing. I know by instance that not all of those memories are happy ones.

"Then why do you keep this place so dark and bleak? Why not open the curtains and tidy things up?"

"I usually turn the light on when it's nightfall, considering these are the hours in which I should sleep." He looks at me accusingly, I shrugged. "But I prefer things the way they're now since if I turn this place into what it used to be, all clean, neat and tidy, the memories will be too overpowering. It'll only comes back to haunt me."

Kaname closes his eyes for a second, seemingly in the middle of something. His memories, I think. It looks like he's struggling with it. I wonder what has happened here that has taken his freedom like this?

"Oh, well look at the time."

I flinched at the sound of his voice breaking my train of thoughts, then I look at the direction he's staring at a window where the sky is burning in multiple shades of red from afar. It's that late already?

"Somehow I've always lose track of time when I'm with you, Zero." He looks back at me, his eyes glinting under the afternoon light that has manages to escape the dark curtains.

"Same here." I answered and walk away toward the door to leave.

"Good bye, Zero. I assume I'll meet you again in, four days?"

"Uh... Okay." I nodded and the doors slammed shut behind me.

Kuran Kaname... A somewhat strange vampire. I've never met any vampire before but do all of them appear to be that harmless, gracious enough to give their blood and have that tint of sadness and longing in the depths of their eyes almost everytime you look at them? No, I suppose not. Maybe he is different. There's so many things about him that still left unanswered.

I stop in my tracks, the scrunching sound of leaves under my feet gone, only the sound of wind blowing through trees remain, and turn around toward the manor, already quite far behind me, only its roof remain visible through the thick yellow trees.

I don't know if it's because of my childish curiosity or wether it's just an open minded empathy I feel, but one thing for sure: I need to know more about Kuran Kaname.

XXX

It's already in the middle of autumn. The vermilion color of the leaves are especially beautiful this year, the woods around the hill looks like it's on fire. It couldn't be more beautiful than this.

I'm sitting in front of the window in my room, staring at the beckoning scenery silently. It has been two months since I first agreed to give vampire's blood to my twin brother regularly. Not just any vampire's blood. Kuran Kaname's blood. The vampire of the manor in the woods. He actually do as he promised and give me his blood every once in a week. I've never thought that I'll get involved with a vampire let alone Kuran Kaname this far. I would have never guessed it when I first decided to step into that manor.

"Zero, what are you doing? He's here. In the living room."

"Yup, be right there, Ichiru."

Ichiru is more healthy than ever now, I can hear him running down the hallway without losing his breath even once. I suppose it's thanks to the regular amount of 'red medication' I give him, so far he has never questioned the origin of it but even if he asks for it, I'll make up some makebelieve story for him rather than saying the truth, I'm not ready for the truth just yet. I guess that makes me can't trust him enough as well.

I pushed myself off the chair in front of the window and make my way down the hallway to the stairs and to the first floor. Today my master comes into town and pay a visit to our house in order to train Ichiru and me. He's an old friend of my family, they said mom and dad used to be his partner during hunting missions before their marriage. His name is Toga Yagari and he's known as the number one vampire hunter of his generation.

"Long time no see, master." I greeted him as soon as I walk into the living room.

"Zero." He nodded briefly. His suitcase is still lingering in front of the coffee table while mom and dad is keeping him occupied with complicated talk over the latest level E hunt. I glance slightly toward Ichiru, he's leaning against the wall with a childish pout on his face. He hates hunter training, since he has never been good enough for it, but I have a hunch that this time, he's going to do just great.

"Zero, get ready and we'll start in an hour."

"Yes, master."

I dissappeared back into the hallway followed by Ichiru shortly behind, his face looking down, twisted in a grim expression before I patted him softly on his back.

XXX

"It's half past twelve, we'll start the lesson now."

We are sitting on the couch in the living room with master sitting across from us. Ichiru is still wearing that gloomy expression on his face.

"Right, so today we'll start with theory. Where were we before?"

I can sense Ichiru's glowing relief besides me, his expression loosened considerably, he's not too fond of physical training so theory looks like a lighthouse in the middle of a storm for him.

"Categorization of vampire classes, master." Ichiru supplied.

Master nodded in acknowledgement. "There are three vampire classes, purebloods, common vampires and former humans. Each of them are divided into their classes by the purity of their blood. There are levels to categorize vampires as well based on the pyramid structure the vampire society has developed." He stopped for a moment to light up his cigarette. "In the lowest section are the level Ds, former humans who somehow still maintain their humanity, but in reality their situation is just waiting for something inevitable to happen." He exhales slowly, the smoke blurs his face.

"What is waiting for them, master?"

"A death sentence of becoming a level E."

"Level E?"

"They're what mom and dad are hunting for, Ichiru." I answered, my mind still going over the information I've just received; former humans, common vampires, purebloods? What class of vampire is Kaname in?

"That's right, Zero." Yagari grunted. "Level Es or level ENDs are former humans who are at the end of their rope. Their uncontrolable thirst for blood leads them into becoming beasts who only live to satisfied their insatiable thirst for blood. They're almost more vampire than normal, common bloodsuckers."

He paused for a long drag. Ichiru and I only eyed him silently. "Above the level Ds are level Cs, they're the most common of vampires. They're born from the repeated breeding between vampires and humans and so the thickness of their blood is the most thin among all vampires, but still, they're true vampires who can control their bloodlust slightly better than those of the level Ds."

He exhales again, before letting the ashes fall into the ashtray. "Vampires who's born from the same process like level Cs but gifted with blood which is close to thickness and purity of a pureblood are called nobles. They're the level Bs. They're treated like aristrocrats in the human world and inherit a small portion of a pureblood's power. Their number are slightly smaller than the common vampires but their power is not to be underestimated, considering only a highly trained hunters can ever go after them."

"Have you ever hunt a level B before, master?" Ichiru asked.

Yagari spare him a glance and when I think he's not going to answer, he only says, "Some of them have caused troubles for the association lately, I'm obliged to exterminate them."

Ichiru stares in awe, he seems quite absorbed in this lecture, while I'm beginning to wonder if Kaname is a noble, since he seems too... What's the word? Complex to be a common vampire.

A second later, Yagari continues, "Above all of those vampires are the purebloods. They're the vampires among all other vampires. They are those that do not have a single drop of human blood in their veins since ancient times. They have powers far superior than other vampires, even the nobles and they live for a very long time, there's even a pureblood vampire who has lived for three thousand years." His eyes glinting with a dangerous spark when he says this, "They're the true beasts, the most dangerous of them all. Very hard to kill, but not impossible. There are only very few purebloods left in the world, they usually move in group of families. All of them are treated as royalty and treasured to the point other vampires would willingly give up their lives and be their slaves. All of those riddiculous stuff... Ah, wait."

He put out his cigarette on the ashtray and pick out another one from his coat pocket before lighting it swiftly.

Purebloods move in group of families? Then if I ask Yagari-sensei about the Kurans would he knows what kind of class Kaname is? Well, there's no harm in asking, right? If he asks I can tell him that I heard it slipped from my parents' conversation.

"Master?"

"What is it, Zero?"

"Do you know about... Kuran Ka-... I mean, the Kuran family?"

"The Kurans?" His expression is that of hateful acknowledgement.

"Yes, the Kurans. What class of vampires are them?"

"How do you know about the Kurans, Zero?"

As suspected, master would never miss a mark. "I accidently heard it when mom and dad are talking. I'm just curious, they seem... Different."

Yagari search my eyes, clear blue meeting soft lilac for a moment, before he answers, "Kurans... Yes they're an exception."

"What does that mean?" Ichiru joins in, my curiosity affecting him as well.

"Yes, what does that mean, sensei?" My heart is racing, I think I already know the answer in my head but I need someone to verify them and yet, the answer I get still surprised me terribly.

"It means," he inhales deeply. "They're purebloods. A damn ancient one at that. They used to be the Royal Family but not anymore, though they still hold supreme power over the vampire society, even among the other pureblood families. But they have vanished for the last hundreds of years. They say the Kurans' heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Woo cliffhanger! I'm such a cute devilXD Now a new drama has unfold, things'll get more complicated, I hope you'll bear with me fellas! Remember, review and the faster the update! Oooh and wish me luck at school as well! Love ya!^^


	5. Chapter 4

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions. On with the story!

Author's Note: For the second time, I deeply apologize for having the 4th chapter out sooo late! I've planned to get it out a week before but I need to finish the 5th chapter first in order to move on, but still, I haven't had the time to do it... Since every time I've got the chance to do so I ended up sleeping because I'm too tired from my everyday's life... So sorry readers, I hope this chapter will replace the long wait and be your enjoyment as well...Ooh and I'm so happy to have so many reviews! I truly find my strength in writing from reading the reviews you readers gave me, so thanks a whole bunch! Saying that I love you would never suffice my gratitude towards you readers! I really want to repay your kindness by writing a good story and answer each and every one of your reviews, but since it will take too long and I don't want to hold you any longer from reading the story, so I'm just going to answer the questions you gave me and say hello to the new reviewers!^^

To the new reviewers: oztan, larathair, ThE HaPPyPsIcoGirL, me, ruyuhakyouka, JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3: Thank you very much for reviewing and liking my story!^^ I hope you'll continue to read it and welcome to the pack! *slap herself*

sairakanzaki: Haha sorry about that, I tend to get lazy sometimes=_= ooh interesting question! I think you and I have the same set of brain! It's actually almost the exact same thing I'm thinking for this story. But, let's keep that our little secret alright? ;)

irmina: Nice question! Actually, Zero will ask the same thing to Kaname in this chapter, so just stay tuned okay?

fujoshii92: Thanks for liking it! Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on including her in this story. She'll ruin the atmosphere^^

SonamySistah96: Wow interesting idea, but we'll just see about that okay?^^ Lol I'm happy you find the scene both cute and funny!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to ben4kevin, sairakanzaki, Amari-Chan, irmina, Love332, LuanRina, KazeKirran, GoddesOfWrath, SonamySistah96, fujoshii92 and Raqueel for having reviewed the earlier chapters. Your reviews meant a lot to me and I really hope you'll keep on reading! (and reviewing!) X3

Special thanks to LuanRina and SonamySistah96 for the amazing reviews which always manage to make me laugh and smile the whole day with their enthusiasm. I really love you guys! Oh good luck with your exam LuanRina, so sorry if I'm so late... I'll pray for you to get a perfect score! ^^

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Secret**

"_All secrets need time for it to be revealed."_

"They're purebloods. A damn ancient one at that. They used to be the Royal Family but not anymore, though they still hold supreme power over the vampire society, even among the other pureblood families. But they have vanished for the last hundreds of years. They say the Kurans' heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment."

It's ten minutes past midnight, the sky is already pitch black outside. I couldn't sleep. Master's words are still ringing in my head.

"_They're purebloods."_

Kuran Kaname... Is a pureblood? The highest class of all vampire? I wouldn't even be able to guess. Let alone the fact that his family used to be the royal family who controls the monarchy before the senate comes along. Then, that probably means... He's a prince? ...Was a prince. He must be the lost heir of the Kurans. If that's true, what's he doing here, in this small town, locking himself up in that isolated manor in the middle of the woods?

I get up from under the blanket carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping Ichiru besides me. He's sleeping in my bed tonight, dreaming peacefully as he talks in his sleep.

"Mmm... Zerooo... Luv you... Ramen too..."

I caress his hair lightly before slipping out of bed and walking out into the hallway. The light is still on, I can make my way out of the house without being noticed. Except, master's here, I've to be extra careful not to wake him up.

Gradually, I walk in front of his room before stepping down the staircase, but nothing happen, it looks like he's soundly asleep, or maybe he just doesn't care. I manage to step into the living room before picking out the keys from the coffee table, then I head to the front door and unlock it. The cool night air blowing into the house is quite cold, but not close enough to the freezing wind of winter. I guess that's a good thing.

I put on my sneakers and grab a jacket from the coat rack. I hold it tightly around my body before dashing out into the night and make a turn towards the woods on the hill located in the western part of the town.

I almost couldn't see anything in the woods in this death of night, but my sense of direction tells me where to go, it seems I've remembered the route better than I thought. The only thing that bothers me is the lack of sounds, there's no sound of owls or even crickets tonight, so the sound of leaves getting trampled under my feet seems unbearably loud in my ears.

Upon finding the huge manor behind the tall iron gates, I can't help but feel a slight relief washing over me, even more so when I realize there's a slither of candlelight glowing from inside the windows. Is Kaname up?

"Kaname?" I knocked on the door once. "It's me, Zero."

There's no answer for a moment but before I'm about to knock for a second time, the doors open on their own.

The inside of the manor is a lot warmer than the outside, a lot brighter as well, with candles lining the sides of the room charmingly. It actually makes the atmosphere of the room more haunting, but that's just his tastes.

"Kaname?" I called to the empty entrance hall.

"Here, Zero." His voice answered from upstairs.

I follow his voice and climb the grand staircase, on the second floor are door after doors lining up the wall with only candles acting as a source of light just like on the first floor, they're attached to the wall between the doors. I don't know where his voice came from among dozens of doors in front of me, but then his voice calls again from the east wing.

"I'm here, Zero. The fourth door from the last."

I turn to the direction of his voice and stare at the dim hallway in front of me, my hunter senses is screaming alarmingly, telling me there's a dangerous vampire right ahead, but I dismiss it. It's only Kaname.

I walk slowly to the door where his voice came from and open the carved wooden door, a strong scent of herb tea instantly attacks my nostrils.

"Good evening, Zero."

"Good evening, Kaname."

He's siting on a chair in front of a small round table with a pristine white tablecloth covering it, on the small table are a candlestick, a porcelain teapot and two teacups with matching color. I step into the room and upon closer inspection, this room we're in is a huge bedroom, complete with a king size bed, a dressing table, a drawer and tall windows with blinds drawn to let the moonlight in, all of the furnitures in the room are richly decorated and craved into the utmost perfection. This room is a bit different that the others I've seen in this house, well I've only been in the foyer, but this room has a different aura since it's not just lit by flickering candlelight, but also by the pale moonlight passing through the windows, creating white shadows on the side of the room.

"Sit in front of me, Zero."

Kaname's voice broke my trance over the awe of seeing the best room I've ever seen in my life and then, right in front of my eyes, a chair moves on its own from the other side of the room and stops just as suddenly as it first moves in front of me. I can only stare at it disbelievingly.

"Zero." He chuckles wholeheartedly, both startling me and lightening up the mood. "It's just me. My vampire abilities allow me to move objects on my own will."

Vampire abilities?

"_They're purebloods."_

Master's words rang in my ears again. Purebloods have unlimited powers that need to be feared. There's no exception.

"Kaname..."

"What is it? Sit, Zero."

The chair in front of me gives a sudden jerk and I flinch slightly, before taking a seat in front of him.

"Tea?" He offered.

"Thanks." I accepted, my throat is parched from the earlier walk in the cold midnight air and the delicious smell of tea is not helping anything.

"Sure." Kaname smiled, he has been giving me a lot of smiles lately. "May I ask what brings you here, Zero?"

"I'm..."

"_They're purebloods."_

"Not to mention, in the dead of night..."

"_They used to be the Royal Family but not anymore, though they still hold supreme power over the vampire society, even among the other pureblood families."_

"I was just..."

"_But they have vanished for the last hundreds of years. They say the Kurans' heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment."_

"Was just what? I'm sure it must have been cold out there."

"_They say the Kurans' heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment."_

"I'm here to..."

"_The Kuran's heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment."_

"Yes, Zero? Go on."

The Kuran's heir has gone missing and is no where to be found even to this very moment? Surely it can't be him, right? This kind of coincidence will be too scary to happen in the real world... There's no way it's true.

"Kaname." I said certainly, before swallowing. "Are you a pureblood?"

His hand which is holding the teacup tenses slightly at this, barely visible, but I notice it.

"Zero-..."

"Answer the question, Kaname."

"I'm..." He sighed and smiled at me again, though this time, it's seems kinda forced. "Well yes, I'm a pureblood."

"And you're from the Kuran family right?"

"That's right..."

"A pureblood vampire from the Kuran family..." I mulled the new information in my head. If I want to know, this is the perfect time to ask.

I lift my face and stare at his face, his expression is unreadable, but I know he knows what's going to come his way next.

"Zero, what are you doing? Your tea's getting cold-..."

"Are you the lost heir of the Kuran family, Kaname?"

He doesn't answer for a while, his eyes are obscured by his long chocolate bangs. I can't tell if his eyes are honey brown or red by now. All I know is that the temperature in the room seems to drop the slightest bit and the atmosphere is getting more and more nerve wracking by each seconds passed.

Is it true? Is it a secret? Is he mad? Does he look at me as a threat and plan to dispose of me? Why doesn't he say anything?

"Kaname?"

"Zero..." He finally said, but his tone is somewhat different than usual. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to answer to your questions? As I remember, I'm not obliged to, isn't that right?"

"Just answer it, Kaname." I insisted. "Yes or no?"

"Look." He settles against his chair and look straight to my face, smiling sadly as he does so. "Why are you asking this, Zero?"

"Well, I'm..." I stop in the middle of my sentences, somehow surprised that I myself can't find the answer to the cause of my curiosity. Why am I asking him all this?

"What will you gain from my answers? What if I say 'no' or... Maybe even 'yes'?"

Is it because of Ichiru? Because I want to know more about the vampire that's been giving my brother his blood? But, I shouldn't care as long as he continues to give it, right? No matter what he truly is.

"What if I really am that Kuran heir which you said? Do you want to tell people about it? Do you want to spread the news?"

Maybe I care about my safety, I need to know more about the creature that I'm beginning to depend on, by knowing him better, I might be able to prepare myself for the worst possible situation, for example, when he goes on a bloodlust or something...

"Or do you want to tell your family, your fellow... Vampire hunter and hunt me as the only last heir of the ever so magnificent, so threatening Kuran family? Is that it, Zero?"

No, that's not it. Some part of it maybe right, but not all of them is. I can't just identify it as a simple curiosity, because there must be another reason or I wouldn't go to such extent and feel such anticipation to find out... It's like that feeling when I first agree to take blood from him regularly, I feel attracted to him, but I couldn't quite place why.

"No, Kaname... It's just..." I look at him straight in the eye. "I just want to know you better."

He looks taken a back by my answer, while I only stare back at him, waiting for him to say something, because it seems like he wants to but nothing comes out, instead, he laughs.

Okay, do I really amused him that much? As far as I'm concerned, we've been talking quite seriously until just a couple of minutes ago. Why does he have to laugh at me for being truthful? Well, it doesn't matter, his laugh sounds good in my ears and it completely melts the tension away.

"Really, Zero." He paused for a moment, looking slightly out of breath. "Sometimes I forgot you're still a little child."

"I'm not little!" I protested. "I'm already seven."

"Sure, of course." Kaname lifts his hands in surrender, but I don't think he really understands what I'm saying. "Of course, Zero."

"Whatever." I turn my face away from him, close to start sulking. "Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"What? Which question?" He asked. Oh don't you play dumb with me...

"The last one! Are you the lost Kuran heir or not? You should have answered it already if you weren't trying so hard to make your way out of it."

"Right. Sorry." His smile is back on, this time, it's sincere. "I was just regretting the fact that I accidentally slipped my surname to you at that time."

"Why?" I pouted. "Don't you trust me enough?"

"There's always something people need to keep a secret." Kaname picked up his teacup and took a sip. "And they can only tell it to those that have gained their trust."

"So, I have gained it now?"

"A portion of it." He smirked.

I'm getting tired of this. "So, Kaname, or should I call you Kuran-sama?"

His smirk only grew wider as he answers, "Yes, there was a time when I was addressed in such manner."

"That means..."

"You're right, Zero." He turns toward me, his eyebrows furrowed and somehow, he looks like someone who's about to cry. "I'm the Kuran lost heir."

Something hit me when he finally confirmed that truth, especially when he's looking at me with that kind of expression. I can feel my face starting to mimic his.

"Are you running away then? Is that why you're bound to this house?"

"Not quite. There's something more..." His eyes suddenly become hypnotizing, their depths have no bottom, I feel like I'm being sucked in. "But we're not going to discuss it."

"Why not?"

"Well, how do we say it politely... Hmm... It's none of your business."

"That's not polite at all." I look away from his eyes and instead focus my attention to the teacup on the table, before picking it up and take my first sip. The tea has gone cold. "Come on..."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Kaname..."

"No."

"Just say it. I won't tell anyone, promise-..."

"I said no, Zero." His voice turns stern all too suddenly and his aura becomes menacing. I wince at the unexpected change and before I know it, there's a crack on my teacup. Just because of a simple question? I shudder inwardly.

"But-..."

"No buts." He rises up from his seat, the chair making a scraping sound against the wooden floor as it moves backwards. His eyes are threatening as he regards me. "You should go home now."

"I-..." The situation seems futile to be pushed even further for my part. "Okay..."

More secrets? This time it seems like the most important, I've never seen him like this, well, except for the first time I came here of course. But still, I can't help wondering what he's hiding. What is it that has taken his freedom and kept him locked inside this manor? I want to know, but apparently not tonight. I'm no longer welcomed here.

I get up from my chair and make my way to the door, but before I turn the knob, his voice calls from behind me.

"Should I remind you not to tell anyone about what we talk about tonight?"

I look over my shoulder, his back is facing me, he's standing by the tall windows on the side of the room, staring at the moon as that pale light washes over him. I suddenly feel sorry for him, he just seems so lonely like that.

"No, I don't intend of saying it to anybody. Even less my family."

I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't, so I keep on talking.

"My master will probably hunt you if he finds out. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

I turn the knob in my hand around and pull open the door in front of me, ready to leave, but not before throwing a last glance at him.

"Besides, I rather enjoy my time with you."

And then I close the door.

XXX

Ever since that night, I've never mentioned that conversation we had about his identity, moreover about his reason for staying in that manor. I keep all the questions to myself, waiting for the right moment when he will find me trustworthy enough to tell it himself.

Time has passed since then, days spent living my ordinary life, nights spent keeping him company. It's starting to become a habit, without me realizing, those nightly meetings with him, but I'm not complaining.

"Nice to see you again, Zero."

"Hello again, Kaname."

He's a nice company. Interesting enough to keep me coming and mysterious enough to keep me guessing. Soon I found myself slowly opening up to him. What started as a pursue to coax the truth out of him, has became a pleasant conversation involving my very own private life. I got to admit, he's good with words.

"What about your twin brother? Do you get along with him?"

"Of course. We're the best of friends."

I end up telling him lots of things, starting from my family, my twin's name, my master's lessons, my friends at school, the new homeroom teacher, insignificant events to my impossible math homework. What could I say, he's easy to talk with, I guess I got a bit carried away.

"Have you noticed how beautiful the spring this year? It's getting warmer as well."

"Hm, I guess. Looks like we'll be going on a picnic under the sakura trees soon."

Seasons come and go, I barely took notice of it. Thousands of night filled with easy yet meaningful conversations passed, weeks burdened with the scheduled blood intake have been gone through, though not without difficulty, as that's not the only reason of the ever growing attachment I feel about him lately. There's always something more, something I still couldn't quite place, as weeks turn into months of barely concealed enthusiasm for the night and months took age into years as something left unspoken. Those fleeting moments I share with him are gradually becoming memories which I take along with me to the depths of my dreams, which seemingly have almost completely forgotten about the haunting impact of our first ever encounter, those blood red eyes are buried somewhere deep inside me. I've never seen it anymore lately.

"Kaname, have you ever gotten hungry? How come I've never seen you eat?"

"Of course I have, Zero. You're just never around to see it and I won't allow you either. It's too early for that."

I truly feel like I'm beginning to trust him, to see him as an equal, a friend, who share the same passion for the game of chess, something I have yet to experience the joy of winning for the last couple of months I first started playing with him. Bummer. We've grown pretty close with each other, almost too close, there's no such thing like an awkward moment, we just talk, laugh and play and before we know it, it's time to separate.

"Zero, I've yet to notice it, but how long has it been?"

"Let's see... I think it's been about four years already."

I can't help but feeling a slight doubt toward my parents' occupation and my master's lesson. Why must they hunt vampires when we can simply coexist with each other like how Kaname and I can? It seems too unreasonable. I've tried to voice my thoughts and yet they deny it, saying I'm too naive and all. I wonder, what makes vampires so detestable that we're forced to hunt them? Kaname seems nice, he's gentle and kind, almost harmless. I think I can never hunt him even if master told me to. It's just wrong. I don't want to harm Kaname, I don't want to kill vampires, I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to live in peace, that's all, is it so impossible? Why are they telling me I should know better? Is something bad going to happen if I don't? I don't know, I'm confused.

"Kaname, are vampires bad? How come my parents and master hunt them all the time?"

"Well, from your point of view, we maybe seen as bad, but in reality, we're just trying to feed ourselves in order to keep on living."

"I see. That's right. Vampires are actually good, right? They're good, just like you, Kaname."

He smiled. "I'm not saying that, Zero. Some of us maybe good, but some others are bad and dangerous. You should avoid them."

"Then, how can I tell which one of them is good and which one is bad?"

"You'll see, Zero." Kaname patted me softly on the head. "Some time later in the future, you'll know."

At that time, I just nodded dismissively, a bit annoyed at everyone's constant vague answers but deep down inside, I know they're right. I'll see everything clear up as time itself will tell.

XXX

"What the hell are you doing?"

I turn away from the shooting target and stare at the offending source of voice.

"Shooting. What else?"

"You're not holding it right."

"You're telling me how to hold a gun now?"

"Yes, that's a lousy hold."

"Well, tell me what's wrong with it then."

"You're holding it strong, but you lack the will to kill."

"Do I really need that?"

"Of course. If you don't have it, your bullet wouldn't be strong enough to eradicate those filthy bloodsuckers."

"Kaito, do you always have to be like that?" I sighed.

The boy name Kaito scuffed his foot against the earth in annoyance. He's an appreantice of my master's friend, but he got wounded during a mission so master took care of his apprentice for some time. His full name is Takamiya Kaito and he's older than me, about fifteen or sixteen years old. He's a bit of an ass in my opinion, always bugging me and treating Ichiru badly all the time. I can't stand him sometimes.

"Why does everything about you always involve killing?"

"Why don't you?"

I frowned. "I'm not the kind to fancy meaningless slaughters."

"Of course you are." He snorted. "But sometimes it's needed, we're going to become hunters after all."

"Do you really believe that being a hunter means we're going to butcher vampires mercilessly?"

"No, but we'll kill them." He looks straight at me, his voice firm as he says the words. "Mercilessly, if needed."

"I can't believe you." I lower the gun and put it on a nearby table, before turning away to make my way back to the house, leaving him behind. His presence is getting on my nerves.

"Whatever." He picks the gun up and hold it in his right hand, aiming for the target ahead of him. "Do what you like, you're too soft for this, Zero."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his remark, but decided to ignore it when suddenly I bump into someone right in front of me.

"Watch where you're going, Zero."

"Sorry, master." I bowed in apology.

"That's fine, get ready for school. Training's over."

I bowed again and scurry back to the house, but not before Kaito's voice reach me.

"School? Sheesh how old are you?"

I turn around in order to retort back at him. He's still positioning his gun and almost ready to pull the trigger.

"Eleven. Now, shut up." I don't wait for a reply as I run up the steps to the back door and slam the door shut behind me, the loud noise muffled the deafening sound of a bullet being released from an anti vampire gun before finally hitting its target.

XXX

"Zero, I hate him!"

"Me either."

"I hate him a whole bunch!"

"Me too."

"I. HATE. HIM, Zero!"

"I know Ichiru." I look out of the window to a particularly enchanting tire swing. "I know."

"Yeah. He's a real pain in the ass!" Ichiru continues his rant as he tries to scoot closer to me while the seat belt keeps holding him down. He's been overly active and not to mention healthy lately.

"Ichiru."

"Sorry mom."

Mom stares at Ichiru threateningly from the passenger seat before looking back to the road. She and dad are driving Ichiru and me to school now, since our house is on the outskirts of this small town, so the road is too far for us to walk to school, we'll be late everyday if they don't drive us there.

"What's so wrong with Kaito?" Dad asks from the driver's seat, his eyes are still focusing on the lonely road. "He seems like a nice kid."

"He acts nice only when he's in front of you, dad." Ichiru countered. "He's a meanie when he's with us, right, Zero?"

"Yeah." I nodded quietly, my mind is still not on the conversation.

"Well, even though he's a meanie." Mom intersected. "He's your senior. You must treat him nicely."

"Why must we when he doesn't?"

"Because it's for your own good. You'll see, maybe someday you'll become friends. He's a fellow hunter in training as well, isn't he?"

"Eww." Ichiru makes a disgusted face, I smile without looking away from the window. "Over my dead body."

"Right." Mom sighed over my brother's attitude as dad brakes the car and pull over in front of our school. "Well, we're here. Off you go then."

"But I haven't finished yet!" Ichiru whined.

"We'll finish it at dinner. Now, school first. Look, your teacher is waiting for you."

I look to the direction of where mom's pointing her finger. It's our school nurse, Ms. Kitano. She's standing in front of the school lobby with an unreadable expression on her usually smiling face. It almost looks like she's in pain.

"Who's she?" Dad asked all of a sudden.

"That's Ms. Kitano." Ichiru answered. "She's Zero's girlfriend." He grinned.

"No, she's not!" I defended, my face's heating up. "She's just my favorite teacher. She's very kind and sweet toward her students."

"My, she looks lovely." Mom decided to state the obvious. Ms. Kitano is indeed very pretty for an elementary school teacher. "School. Now."

I open the door on my side of the car and jump out of the SUV, followed by Ichiru closely behind me as we say our goodbyes.

"Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Bye sweethearts." Mom waved from the opened window. "We'll see you later. Toga will pick you up today, alright?"

"Got it." We said in unison and dash off toward the school building. But before I walk any further, I stop in my track as I sense something weird. Something is sending off waves of something with a promise of danger. I can't really explain it, nor can I understand it.

I glance at Ms. Kitano standing a few meters away from me, she starts holding her hands together tightly as if she's praying or trying to suppress something, something I can't identify. I look back to the direction of the school's entrance where our SUV still hasn't moved an inch, through the passenger window I can see mom and dad talking about something seriously, rather absorbed in each other until they turn around to face me, smiling as they do.

"Zero, what are you doing? Come on!" Ichiru called from behind me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and confusion as I run towards him, hastily moving through the crowd as the first bell started to ring. He grabbed my hand and we finally enter the school building, the sound of hundreds of students trying to catch each to their respective classes are all around us, surrounding and cornering us almost to suffocation. Only before my vision's completely blocked out by the rush of students following behind me, for a split second I can see the color of red.

**Red. Crimson. Blood. **The color of his eyes from that time.

I can see it just in front of the school's lobby, only as something so vague as if I've only imagined it, but I swear, it's there, on someone's eyes and they're hungry. Hungry for something...

"They're hungry for blood."

I suppose something bad is going to happen today.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**Yay I've done it! Hope you like it and now it's time for me to write the next chappie! I'll try to be more diligent from now on. Banzai!

More reviews the faster the update! See ya!


	6. Chapter 5

**That Vampire of The Manor**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanamexZero

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate. Do tell me if you want more than mild actions.

Author's Note: Um... I think I should not be making excuses here, because I have already done so in the past and I'm sure you just want to get on with the frickin' super late update, right? But first please accept my apology for the tardiness since it had been hell in my school and now that it's holiday, I can write more stories now. Yay! Though as a compensation, I've slipped a little fluff at the end of this chapter to get on with Kaname and Zero's relationship, as well as a oneshot of KainXZero titled 'The One Who Is Devoured'. It's M and kinda PWP, but yeah you can check it out if you have the time^^

Anyway, thanks to izzi bikoukishi, ShinYuu- tachi, snowFrou, KyouyaxCloud, The Great Pineapple MEKI, KaylaUchiha019, endlessvamp, simply anonymous, setsuko teshiba and Pri-Chan 1410 for reviewing for the first time! I really appreciate your reviews, they really psyched me up as well as they simply made my day^^

ThE HaPPyPsIcoGirL: Well... Kinda, it'll follow the storyline of the manga at first, but I'll improvised after a few more chapters^^

fujoshii92: I'm afraid in this chapter the rating will still be T and I think it'll remain the same for a while too... I kinda want to just get to the good parts (as in lemon) *maniacal laughter* but their relationship is still needing some growth! I have to make sure of that-_- Sorry if I disappoint you though, please forgive me?*puppy dog eyes*

ben4kevin: lol yeah Kaito is being kinda a dick right now, but he's actually pretty good deep down^^ Oooh I've read that fic too, you're right, the Zero in that story is very cute, not to mention the lemon*drools* I can't give a shota right now, so I'll give you a warm fluff in the end for the replacement, okay?

JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3: What's Kaname's secret? Well... It's actually... It's actually will stay a secret for now!XD Oh, about Shizuka. I actually planned to have her in this story, but about her turning Zero into a vampire or not... I can safely say that Kaname in this story will do everything he can to prevent it!^^

irmina: *gasp* this story's getting kinda predictable... I've got to pick up the pace now!

LuanRina: Yep, you got that right, sis! Well, I didn't plan to do it differently, but I kinda intended to write more specifically about what actually happened when Zero encountered his first level E, so I hope you'll like it. Man I really like your review, praise me more please! *slapped on the head by Zero* Anyway, congrats on your exam! I'm really glad you got straight an A^^ Don't worry, my own vacation will end in about a week too-_-

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter V: The Beast**

"_Humans and beasts... Where does one begin and the other ends?"_

"They're hungry for blood."

I tapped my pencil on the wooden surface of my desk rather idly, synchronizing it with the ticking of the clock as I count each seconds passed by the perpetual movement of the thin needle right above the teacher's head. It's almost half past one, the teacher's continuous lecture has long since been ignored.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rings and as soonest as it does, a chorus of relieved sighs and over excited cheering erupted from the whole class in order to convey the sweet taste of freedom after a long two hours straight torture of quadratical functions.

The teacher herself appears to be relieved as she excused herself and exited the classroom, followed by the entire class closely behind her, still continue chattering and gossiping all the way to the ever so chaotic hallway filled with students wearing short trousers and pink barbie backpacks. The after school commotion has began and I wait for the last person to get out until finally I grab my bag and get out of the now empty class.

The buzzing noise is nearly similar to the one in the early morning, only it's a lot more busier now, since everyone is so very excited to get to their homes after a long day at school, they don't want to miss anything. I search for a shade of silver that belongs to Ichiru in the growing crowd, but I can't find him anywhere, at least not in the main hallway, he's probably somewhere along the corridors of the school building and I need to find him fast, or master will reprimand us if we ever come out late.

I go and check his classroom, but found it already empty. I slip through the crowd and look for him in one of the more quiet corridors where the faculty office is located but there's still no sign of him. I grow more weary as I still can't find him because ever since this morning, there's this some sort of unshaken bad feeling which won't wear off no matter how many times I convinced myself that nothing's wrong, that this school is safe, that those red eyes I saw in the lobby are just a figment of my imagination as a result for overly high dose of hunter training, and not to mention nightly meetings with Kaname the pureblood vampire.

I suppose I imagine them from the constant fear and anxiousness I can't help but feeling lately, seeing as my age is growing more and more competent for my very first hunt, and yet, still, I can't stop the nagging thoughts of those red eyes, glinting dangerously under the shadows, searching for something almost desperately to the point they would kill for it and when they caught sight of their prey, the moment is determined and you know that there'll be no escape, that this is the end with no way out. You know that you're only something as close as a livestock for them.

I shake off the disturbing images out of my head and focus my mind back to the task at hand. I keep looking but there's still no sign of him anywhere and before I know it, I found myself greeted by the familiar and yet foreign view of the empty hallway covered in the dying light of the afternoon sun, the lively commotion only a while ago has turned into hollow shadows and vague whispers as its only reminder of what the corridors used to be only mere minutes ago. The school building is pretty much dead for the day and I found something unnatural about that.

Even though I see this scenery almost everyday, today it seems like something is off, something strange is lingering in the air, my intuition confirms that and I can't help the slow movement of something close to fear creeping on the edges of my mind, accompanied by curiosity, which has always been one of my worse traits.

I follow the way the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach directed me and find myself in the west corridor where lab after labs lined the walls of the empty passage. It seems like that constricting aura is coming from the end of this corridor, where I suppose the infirmary is located.

I wonder what's in there? Isn't that's where Ms. Kitano should be? Is she safe? What's she doing in there? Should I proceed or not?

My thoughts are abruptly cut off as sounds of footsteps can be heard resounding a few feet behind me. It's coming nearer and nearer towards me, I can feel my back tensed all of a sudden without any reason at all. Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze before questioning words are whispered into my ear saying:

"Zero? What are you doing here?"

I immediately turn around, before coming face to face with the most familiar face of my own. It's Ichiru, his lilac eyes which resembles mine are glinting with something a little like mischief and a lot like curiosity.

"Zero?"

I snapped out of my initial surprise and quickly gather my thoughts before Ichiru starts to think about anything funny and finally answer.

"Ichiru! Dear God! Where have you been?" I grab his shoulders and look at him in the eye as I demand some answer.

"I'm stuck in detention since I got into a fight during P.E." Ichiru looks at me in a weird way before it turns into something of sincere regret. "Did I worry you, Zero? I'm sorry."

"Uh, no, that's okay." I quickly release his shoulders, I hate when my twin has to apologize to me. "Detention, huh? Ichiru..."

"It's not my fault. The guy's a prick, I have to hit him!"

I don't know if I have to feel angry for his recklessness or feel happy about the fact that he has became healthy enough to the point he can pick a fight with others and survive through it to endure detention.

"Look, I don't care if he's a prick or not, just don't do it again, okay? Ever. Understand? What if you get hurt?"

"I already did."

"What? Where?" I scan his whole body for any injury, almost in panic, if it's bad then I have to ask Kaname for more blood. I don't want that. I don't want to rely on him too much, nor do I want to hurt him more than I already have now.

"Relax. It's just a small scratch." Ichiru shifts his left leg forward and for the first time I notice the injury on his left knee, it's still oozing with blood ever so slowly. "You worry too much for your own good, Zero."

"Do I?" I sigh in relief. "Well, small scratch or not, it's still bleeding, we need to take you to the infirmary so I can steralize it."

"Fine. That's where I'm heading before we bump into each other here. I know how mother and you always react way over the top when it involves me, so I went to the infirmary instead when I could always leave it to dry itself."

"Gee, how considerate of you." I say in slight sarcasm and take his hand in mine before pulling him towards the infirmary with little force.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Ichiru doesn't protest as he lets me lead him to the end of the corridor. "For mom it is, but for you, Zero, it only makes me more fond of you, really."

"Fond? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well..." I look at him in confusion, but he just smiles pleasantly at me. "In any case, we should hurry, I rather want to skip master's punishment of being late to get out of school. He's picking us up today, remember?"

"I don't care about him, you know that."

I decided to ignore the slight bitterness to Ichiru's voice. He's always like this whenever we talk about master, it's more often lately than before. He doesn't believe in Kaito's rambling about master disregarding him, right?

"Ichiru..."

"Hey, the light inside is out."

I don't quite catch what he's talking about for a second before I turn around to face the infirmary now that it's directly in front of me. Ichiru's right, from the window on the door I can see that it's pitch black inside, but the door doesn't appear to be locked, it's open just a crack and I can sense the source of the disturbing aura coming from behind it, slowly radiating promises of danger and something worse.

"Odd. Ms. Kitano should still be here in this time around." Ichiru says as he doesn't notice anything I do.

"Yeah. Talk about unusual." I feel rather funny about the whole situation myself, my hunter senses is screaming within me alarmingly, trying so hard to hold me back from heading forward, but I still can't identify what it means, I still can't identify what it is I need to get away from. It's just a peculiar taste of feeling vulnerable and threatened.

"Right."

I pull open the door and feel the aura coming at me in full force, I've never felt anything like this, like I could die at any moment in this room. I feel like I'm about to enter a monster's den, but I decided to dismiss it and prioritize my twin's small injury.

As we walk into the seemingly vacant room, Ichiru found the light switch and flick it on. The room is much brighter now and we manage to find that it's in a complete mess, things are strewn across the floor, from disinfectants to cold medicines, the glasses on the shelves are cracked, the pillow on the bed is ripped open and the sheets are shredded to pieces, the room seems like it has been attacked by a typhoon or something, everything is so out of place and broken. I wonder what has happened here? Not to mention, where's Ms. Kitano? Is she the one who did this?

"Zero... What the hell happen here?"

"I don't know... Ichiru, I think we should get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"There's something wrong here, I can feel it. Trust me." I'm finally sure of it, the nagging feeling inside and all of those surpressing aura is becoming unbearable for me to stay any moment longer in this room. Now I know for sure that I need to flee this place immediately, no matter what the reason is.

"But Zero-..."

Suddenly, there's a sound of movement from a corner of the room behind the tall shelves. It caught both of Ichiru's and my attention almost immediately.

"Ms. Kitano?" Ichiru calls, but there's no answer.

"Miss? Are you there?" He calls again, before deciding to walk over and check behind the tall shelves where the noise comes from.

"Ichiru, please..." I beg him, cold sweat prickling my skin, but I won't leave without my twin brother.

"Yeah I know, Zero, just wait-..." Ichiru paused, before beckoning me towards him with a hurried gesture. "Zero, come here, quick!"

I hesitated for a moment but complied a moment after, peering beside him to the space behind all of the tall shelves.

"There's someone there. Look."

I stare in bewilderment at the slumped form of someone I presume as Ms. Kitano, I recognize her shoulder length brown hair, but she doesn't look quite herself, she's trembling madly, her face is hidden beneath her disheveled hair and she's holding her knees close to her body in an almost desperate attempt, I think she's in pain, but from what I'm not sure. Then suddenly, something struck me hard, the aura is coming from her, it's leaking from her body in a steady rhytm and it's growing darker and darker by each minute passed.

"Ms. Kitano?" I called cautiously, hesistantly anticipating for any response from her whatsoever. "Are you alright?"

A growl resounded in the room and I could only widened my eyes in horror as Ms. Kitano, or what is left of her stands up and turns her head around slowly to stare at Ichiru, at his left knee, at the blood that attracts her to be precise. I immediately step in front of him and try to shield him the best I could in reflex.

She's definitely not a human anymore, she craves for blood, she must've been a vampire, a level E vampire, with eyes as red as spilt blood which drives her insane. Realization hit me almost painfully as it dawns on me. No wonder my hunter senses is in full alert, she's a level E vampire in bloodlust!

But... It can't be, can it? It's Ms. Kitano after all.

"Ms. Kitano?" I stare in confusion at the curious sight in front of me. Ms. Kitano is still as beautiful as ever, only her eyes are blood red and she has some sort of a vile demeanor about her.

The vampire seems to hear what I've just said as she smirks grimly at me and bares her sharp pointed fangs. My feet feel like leads instantly, fear freezes me to the spot and I almost couldn't move an inch. It's like that first time in the manor all over again. A crimson eyed vampire who's hungry for blood, my blood. Is this the true nature of vampires? Kaname...

Without my realization, Ms. Kitano has lengthen her nails and is ready to struck a stunned me in cold blood but before she hits her target, a bullet is lodged on her right shoulder and cut her movement in mid swing as she releases a terrible shriek that brings goosebumps upon my skin.

"Damn. Filthy bloodsuckers."

I know the voice right away without even looking. I'm still stunned with shock and fear as he walks toward me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Move away. She's dangerous."

"Master... What are you doing here?" I asked weakly.

"To pick you up, of course. But your parents told me to check when you brats took too long, so I did and I was greeted by this ugly aura and a level E trash on the loose."

"Ms. Kitano... Is a level E?" Ichiru muttered unsurely from behind me, I've almost forgotten about his presence if he hasn't spoken up.

"Yes, she is. You should've been able to acknowledge her by now." Master looks at Ichiru sternly, almost annoyed and I could feel him cowering in shame, his little hands are clinging to me like a lifeline.

I look at Ms. Kitano as she's still holding her bleeding shoulder and crying in anguish. I'm sure it must be painful, since master has just shot her with an anti vampire gun. Even when vampires have extraordinary ability in healing, the anti vampire weapons can slow it down and inflict enormous pain on any kind of vampires. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Are you going to hunt her?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can we help her?"

"No, we can't."

"But she has done nothing wrong!" I try to reason myself, but failing miserably. Why must we hunt vampires when there's still hope that we can save them instead? Maybe she just needed a little blood, and then...

"She HASN'T done nothing wrong, but she WILL do something wrong if I don't stop her." Master said coldly as he puts bullets into his gun and cocked it threateningly. "Move away. Now."

"But-..."

"Look out!"

I glance behind my back and realize that Ms. Kitano has finally recovered from her wound and is already on stealth position again, ready to charge at any moment given. She looks possessed, with the very intent of ripping me apart and feast on my life essence, her eyes are close to black and the hollowness of it seems like it can swallow me whole. But somehow, my eyes still picture her as that gentle and loving teacher whom I adored, not this blood thirsty creature my master is about to annihilate from the face of the earth.

"Dammit. Run!"

Master breaks through my trance with the roar of his gun and on instict, I grab a hold of Ichiru's arm and fled the room hastily into the corridor. My mind is occupied with flashing images of bloodthirsty vampires, freshly spilt blood, kind and gentle Ms. Kitano and also... Kaname.

I stop in my track and let Ichiru run past me as I mulled everything over in my head. My mind is ordering me to run as far as I can and yet something is telling me to go back and save what's left to be saved. Ms. Kitano is a very gentle person when she's a human and now when she's a vampire, there should've been no difference, even when she's in bloodlust. She can be saved, I'm sure of it, I just need to try, that's all. Vampires and humans can coexist without killing each other all the time, just like how Kaname and I do.

I decided to turn around and head back to the infirmary, ignoring Ichiru who has gone out of my sight and into the main hallway. I run back inside and immediately found Ms. Kitano lying on the floor covered in her own blood, trembling madly with master towering above her as he starts to aim the weapon straight to her head.

I'm not thinking about anything right at the moment and before I know it, my feet has moved on their own with lightning speed toward the two before I slip between them as I face master with both of my hands stretched outward in what look like a protective stance.

"Sensei is a good person!"I shouted, currently uncaring of the fact there's a bleeding and starving vampire right behind me, instead, I'm more aware of the presence of a bloodthirsty hunter pointing a gun at my head. But I'm not afraid of it, I'm more afraid for Ms. Kitano's well being. I don't want to see her die, I'm ready to defy my own master for her sake.

"Zero." Master murmured my name menacingly, right now he's even more scarier than any vampires in my vision. "I'm warning you. Step aside."

"No. Not until you lower your gun."

"For the love of-..." He paused and let out a breath. "Zero, what the hell are you trying to achieve from this?"

"I want sensei to be spared." I look at him pleadingly, I must look very pitiful right now. "She hasn't done anything wrong. Please, master."

"She's a vampire, Zero. Nothing good will comes out if she's ever to be spared. She'll always be craving for blood, she'll kill for it. She has descended into level E, there's no way of helping her anymore."

"There must be a way." I insisted, my mind reeling over the possibilities, before it stops over a certain pureblood. "There must be a way for humans and vampires to coexist with each other."

"No, there isn't." Master looks at me in the eyes, his tone forces me to look back at his clear blue ones as they flicker with certainity. "You'll have to accept that someday, Zero."

I don't. I don't want to accept it, nor do I want to understand it. Vampires are only a little bit different than us humans and the difference is, they need blood to survive, that's all. There's not that big of a gap between us. Kaname is a vampire and he's okay, or at least that's what he lets me see in him.

As I'm still deep in my muse, I barely notice the approaching movement behind me and how fast master has reacted to it. Only when I feel a harsh blow knocking me to the side of the room, I realize that Ms. Kitano is back on her feet again, that's remarkable, I really thought she's already dying, her persistance is amazing, but none of that matter as she slashed master right across his face whilst he tries to protect me.

Blood splatters down onto the floor, joining the forming pool on the once clear white marmer. Red fills my vision for about a second before it goes back to normal with master holding a firm grip around Ms. Kitano's neck. Even when the situation seems futile on her side, she's still struggling, I wonder what is it that drives her this mad? Then again, I already know the answer.

I watch in silent horror as master keeps applying pressure on the seemingly fragile neck in his grasp to the point where he could break it, which he eventually did somehow, he ends my teacher's life with a sickening crack while she's still trying to hold onto it ever so desperately until the very last moment. I undeliberately winced at the sound, I can feel it shaking my resolve over something I'm trying to hold onto so dearly, it feels devastating as well as it's painful to hear.

Master remains silent even after his prey has turned to dust, blowed by the wind and turns into nothing as it passes through me and carreses my face for the last time, almost like the way she used to do it many times before. My eyes water at that thought.

"Zero." Master addressed me, after what seems like forever in silence and finally turned towards me, the left side of his face is completely soaked with blood, it's still dripping from his left eye constantly. It seems that Ms. Kitano has damaged his eye severely.

"Master... I-..."

"Get up."

I scramble back to my feet instantly at the order, though my feet feel like jelly and I'm feeling a bit woozy, I try to hold myself together and lean back against the wall heavily.

"Remember this day, and learn from your mistake."

I look down at my feet and notice the bloody mess I'm standing upon, but I'm not the least bother with it, there's something much more important I need to think about, though my head feels empty right at this moment. I couldn't think about anything else but the images of the earlier events playing over and over in my mind, especially the part where Ms. Kitano is not Ms. Kitano anymore. Almost everything I know is not what I used to know anymore. I feel a bit dazed as if I'm about to faint from losing the logic I used to stand myself upon. I need something to support me. Now.

"Yes, master. I understand."

"Good, let's go back. Your mother and father must have been worrying over you brats to death by now."

I watch the retreating form of my master from behind as I try to lift myself away from the wall, but losing my balance and falling to the floor instead. I don't even feel the impact of the cold tiles as my last thought conquers me before my conciousness is taken away.

Do humans and vampires really are capable to coexist with each other in harmony?

I'm not too sure about it myself now, but I'll know the answer soon enough, at least after the darkness that engulfs me has subsided.

XXX

I woke up to the unberable heat that surrounds me and as I open my eyes, I realize that it's Ichiru, holding me tightly to the point of near suffocation. His face is only an inch away from mine and I could feel his soft breath on my skin as well as I can see the dried tear stains on his smooth cheeks. It appears he has been crying, maybe from the terror of that incident in the infirmary, or maybe it's something else, I don't know, I'll ask him later.

I successfully pry of his arms away from my neck before sitting up in bed. I realize from my surroundings that I'm in my bedroom now and that it's night time, judging from the pitch black scenery outside my window. Apparently I've lost conciousness and were carried home by master before being tucked to bed it seems.

I throw my legs from the bed and onto the floor, feeling a slight distinctive shaking of the earth before it calms down as I regain a bit of balance, my vision is still feel somewhat blurry, maybe from the condition of just waking up from a sudden lost of conciousness, but I try my best to dismiss it.

I walk with wobbly feet towards the door and into the hallway, closing the door behind me with an inaudible click before I descend the staircase. I notice from the lack of presence that mom, dad and master are out for the night, most likely going on an urgent unexpected mission, so I don't have to be extra careful and yet I was immediately deemed wrong as I found a familiar shadow sitting hauntingly on one of our couches.

"Evening, Zero."

"Kaito."

Kaito pulled himself away from the shadows and sit straighter, his eyes are staring at me questioningly, inquiring me to reason my way out of this situation.

"What are you doing so late at night?" He quirked one curious eyebrow. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed now?"

"Aren't _you_?"I emphasized the word 'you' as I folded both of my arms in front of my chest, trying to appear as calm as ever, even when there's a raging turmoil inside of me for being caught red handed. Not to mention by Kaito nonetheless.

"I can't sleep. Even worse on nights like this. Their presence is way too strong for my liking."

"Their?"

"Can't you notice? There's vampires here."

My body tensed visibly. I hope he doesn't mean Kaname, but he said 'they', so there're other vampires here? Weird. I can't seem to feel their presence.

"Where are they?"

"Dunno. Somewhere near this house. But I can't pinpoint it. It's still too early for me to do that. Maybe they're those your parents are trying to catch. Anyway, you're giving off strange vibes too. What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I lied, he's too nosy for my liking, I wish he would just stay away from my businesses. "Just trying to get some fresh air."

"Fresh air? I don't buy it." Great, just great. "You're acting suspicious, are you going training in secret?"

"No! Uh... Why should I explain it to you? I'm going. Don't wait up." I walk pass him, ignoring his curious stare and go to fetch my shoes. Another walk in the night. Damn. But it's not like I'm not used to it.

"Whatever." His voice comes from the living room, looks like he's giving up and finally leaving me alone. "Just don't forget to put your coat on, it's almost winter. I don't want to find your cold dead body in the woods and be forced to clean it up, so, yeah, get warm."

I glanced over my shoulder at his form, sitting leisurely on the couch, his back is facing me and his hands are raised to rest at the back of his head.

Okay, did he just indirectly say that he worries about me? That's kinda nice. Though the way he shows his compassion is rather annoying at some points.

"I already know that, thank you." I said as I open the front door, the wind immediately attacks me viciously as I step outside. "See ya."

I closed the door behind me with a soft yet satisfying click.

XXX

"Zero!"

Kaname looks pleased to see me as I came in through the front door, I barely had enough time to peel off my coat as his voice has already greeted me from the foyer.

"Kaname..." I greeted back tiredly. Everything is the same tonight, the dimly lit room, the darkness creeping in from where the light of the candles can't touch, the eerie yet comforting atmosphere, but something feels a bit out of place, for some reasons, one probably comes from Kaname, who looks more excited than normal, probably because I haven't been by to talk to him for a while. Ichiru's illness hasn't been acting up, that's why. The second reason comes from myself, because I feel rather different tonight, like I've just peeked on a secret that's supposed to remain hidden and regret it terribly.

"What are you standing there for, Zero? Come sit beside me."

I look at the empty space on the couch beside Kaname and nodded politely.

"Okay."

The comfy material of the old furniture sunk under my weight as I try to settle myself comfortably, for a second I thought dust will start flying up by any minute and squeeze a sneeze out of me but instead, none turn up. I guess Kaname has been cleaning up a little lately.

"So." His voice suddenly breaks through my reverie. "How's your day?"

"Oh, it's... Uh..." I contemplate wether or not to tell him. I know that it'll bring me no harm but somehow I feel that the topic is way too vulnerable to be discussed right this instant, it's too fast. It needs more time. _I_ need more time. That incident a few hours ago has shaken my resolve over something that I used to have no doubt about. It has caused some damage, that's for sure. I'm afraid if I ever talk about it, if I ever let it out of my mouth, it'll comes back to do more severe ones.

"Yes? Is it good? Bad? Nothing happened?"

"_Nothing_." I whispered, trying to imagine how it must feel if that's what exactly has happened throughout this day, that this is just another normal conversation, that I still has belief in what I believed in and that I didn't come here to pursue an answer. "Kaname... I..."

"Zero?"

"I saw a vampire today."

Kaname stiffened as I said that, his movement is only slightly, but I took notice. "Another vampire? That's rare. Where did you seen him?"

"At my school. She's my health teacher." I explained, my eyes are trained on the pale column of my own hands on my lap, staring as the veins seem to stand out more than before from the cold and the way I clench my hands tightly. "Why do you say that it's rare? Are vampires that uncommon now? Do they live separately at each of their own wide territory where other vampires must have permission to tresspass?"

"Well, it's..." Kaname seems a bit stunned by the rush of questions I throw on him. "It's not like that. I've just never seen any vampires around here for quite some time... They should be aware of my presence. That would explain the odd feeling I get just this morning. Tell me, how did you meet her, Zero-..."

"Why should they be aware of your presence, Kaname?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would they be aware..." I repeated, eyes finally trailing up and looking at him directly on the face, he seems a bit weary. Weary of what? Of me? Of my questions? "... Of your presence? Is it that special? Well, you're a pureblood vampire, so it's only normal. But that would mean, that you have authority over them. That you have power."

"Well, it would seems that-..."

"Do all vampires have that kind of power, Kaname? Do vampires have that kind of power over us humans just like you have over them?"

"Zero, what..."

"I'm just asking." I bowed my head a little, a bit embarrased at how my almost desperate need of answer seems to drive me into overload, but I'm not backing down. "Well, do they?"

He doesn't answer right away, he just keeps eyeing me for a little while as if searching for something in my expression, but then his voice resounds in the room.

"I'm sure you've already learned this from your hunter lesson, Zero, but vampires are very dangerous creatures, and what makes them dangerous is that they have abilities that allow them to do as they wish with lesser creatures, and those creatures are, humans. Even when we're only trying to survive, we're still counted as dangerous."

"Then, Kaname..." I feel myself trembling slightly at my next question. "Are we suppose to fear vampires?"

I clutch at the hem of my coat, waiting anxiously for the answer, somehow feeling a bit scared at what it might be. What exactly is it that I'm so afraid of? The answer? Vampires? Kaname?... No, not Kaname, and not the other two either. I'm afraid of losing my belief, of losing the principle I've been trying to keep hold onto after all those years I've met my first vampire, after I first known Kuran Kaname.

'_Vampires are actually good, right? They're good, just like you, Kaname.'_

"Zero." I froze at his call. "Look at me, please."

I reluctantly open my eyes, when did I close them, anyway? And raise my head from the hunched position I was in, before finally turning around and look at him in the face.

I've never realized before that he's actually very beautiful, beautiful and sad.

"Do I look frightening to you?" He questioned, eyes looking directly at mine, garnet meeting amethyst, I feel myself slightly tensed at his stare, but relaxing gradually. What am I afraid of again?

"No."

"Then... Would it be okay if I touch you?"

Does he really need a permission? "Yes."

Kaname shifted slightly on the couch, reaching his hand towards me, caressing my cheek lightly, almost carefully, as if I'm made of glass. It feels good, I unconciously lean into his touch.

"Zero." He murmured my name, why is it always feels as if he said it differently than others did? "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not-..." A tear fell upon my hand, it feels oddly warm. Oh God, I am indeed crying! This feels so embarrassing! When did I first started? "Kaname..."

"Shh, it's okay to cry." Kaname moves closer to me, bending down and enveloping me in a warm hug, kissing my forehead soothingly. "There, there."

"I- I'm not a kid." I said shakily, my tears won't stop. I keep bawling pitifully in Kaname's hug, wetting his shirt profusely.

"I know, Zero. I know." He whispered against the crown of my head. "Is it really terrifying?"

"What is?"

"Seeing your teacher turns into a vampire?"

"No, it's not."

"Then?"

"I'm more terrified when I saw her die. My master shot her... It seemed so cruel."

Kaname tightened his hold around me, not to the point where I feel almost suffocated but to the point where it's really warm. Do vampires always feel this warm? "Do you hate vampires now, Zero?"

"What?"

"Do you hate vampires... Now that you've seen their true nature?"

"N- No... I don't." I thought about it for a while. "I won't ever hate you, Kaname..."

"... I see. That's good to hear." He pulls away for a bit, smiling gently at me, even when it still looks a bit sad. "Please stop crying, Zero."

"I- I can't..." I sob, my body is still shaking uncontrolably. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Kaname patted my head and pull me into another hug, it's just as warm as the previous one. I lift up my hands and wrap them around his back. "I'll wait for you until you can."

And then I cried, I cried and cried in his arms until I fell asleep. I don't know how he managed it but when I woke up, I'm in my bedroom, along with Ichiru who's still sleeping exactly like when I left him last night. A few minutes later, mom walked in, waking us up cheerily like any other day. I noticed a few bruises and bandages along her arms and legs, she used to come home from a hunt in a perfectly perfect condition, or if not, with one or two bruises. But when I asked her, she said that it's only a car accident and that master has returned back to the HQ in order to report their latest big catch.

**To be continued**

* * *

Another chapter accomplished. Please do forgive my tardiness and wait for the next installment, okay? Love you all! Oh and by the way? I'm going to Singapore for a little vacation tomorrow! Yay!XD

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. See ya!**  
**


End file.
